I Believe that Love is Strength
by villainousblackgib
Summary: Regina has her final confrontation with Cora. Emma is down for the count. Will it be the Evil Queen or Regina Mills that wins the fight?
1. Chapter 1

**Reviews are very much appreciated, please let me know what you think, even if it's a simple good or bad.**

**The characters herein do not belong to me. Mistakes herein unfortunately do.**

The rage that burned through Regina's consciousness was incomprehensible. Never had she desired anyone's suffering more. Not even Snow White's. Her magic coursed through her veins feeding of the intense emotions that were running rampant within her. She was vaguely aware of voices beyond the crackling air that surrounded her but she couldn't truly hear them. Her eyes were locked on the body of her lover. Her unmoving lover.

It wasn't until another stood beside Emma's body that Regina started to take in the scene around her. Henry struggled against his grandparents, both of whom had their arms wrapped around the boy. The trio all had tears streaming down their faces. The boy screaming and demanding that he be let go only to have his grandparents hold him tighter and attempt to get their comforting words to have some effect on him.

But it was the laughter that succeeded in breaking through the fog of fury and shock that had permeated Regina's being. Forcefully avoiding the urge to gaze at her lover again, Regina meet her mother's joy filled eyes. In that moment Regina stopped caring. She stopped caring about her promise to Henry. She stopped caring that she was supposed to be a better person. She stopped caring about the woman before her. Her love for her mother dying with her final transgression.

Channelling her rage she forced all other emotions aside. With new found focus Regina stood tall with all the poise and grace she had always possessed as Queen. The Evil Queen. Lifting her chin and tilting her head she assessed her mother. She was indeed as powerful as she had always been that much was certain but Regina could see the strain that Cora was under. Magic worked differently in this world, Regina smirked it would seem that her mother was only just beginning to realise this. A pity for Cora, but quite the advantage for Regina.

Stepping forward the air around her no longer fizzing with her magic. Regina allowed the Evil Queen to reign supreme, she didn't need any weaknesses getting in her way. Standing over the unresponsive body of Emma Swan the Evil Queen drew more strength from the pain that shot straight to her heart which fuelled the fire within her. With all the indifference and arrogance the Evil Queen was capable of she faced the woman that was responsible for the life that had created her and destroyed her happiness all over again.

"Mother." Regina pursed her lips, looking unimpressed and her tone of voice empty of any recognisable emotion.

"Regina, dear are you satisfied with my gift?" Cora smiled sweeping her hand over the body between them then motioning to Snow. "Snow White is suffering my child and now you can have what you have desired for so long. The end of Snow White."

"If I'm honest mother I am rather disappointed. It was lacking really. I had always imagined that it would be a drawn out affair. But it was over just like that." Regina snapped her fingers in front of Cora's face insolently, in a manner that Emma would've been proud of. "It lacked planning mother."

"My apologies." Cora must have been going for a contrite expression but all Regina saw was smugness.

Flicking her hair Regina scoffed at the woman. "Do not insult me with meaningless words. I am will not be spoken to like a child."

"You are my daughter." A statement of fact and claim punctuated by Cora's attempt to caress her child's cheek, an affectionate gesture when done by anyone else.

"Your daughter is dead. You killed her years ago in a stable. From that day on I grew, without you." Regina circled round Cora, out of grasp and purposefully keeping her eyes from landing on their audience. "You mean nothing to me Cora Mills."

"How dare you speak to me like…" Cora growled and glared daggers at the audacity of Regina's words and actions. Any lesser being would have crumbled before the infuriated woman, but Regina was no lesser being.

"I am the Queen. I do as I please, when and how I please. You are beneath me." Regina snarled leaning into her mother's personal space.

Not backing down from her daughter Cora mirrored her actions leaning in to meet Regina's challenge. "I am the Queen of Hearts."

Retreating out of arm's length the Evil Queen chuckled. "True but you are still beneath me."

Regina flung out her arm her magic leaving her with a force that sent Cora flying backwards not stopping until her back collided with a tree. Regina stood nonchalantly studying her nails.

"You will regret that dear." Cora managed to grind out, leaning on the tree behind her for support. Muttering an incantation under her breath Cora managed a grim smile of satisfaction.

"I sincerely doubt that." Brown eyes gazed at the older witch like a hawk feeling around her for any sense of threat around her. "Henry." Regina murmured under her breath, whipping round to face the small group that stood gawking at the scene before them only feet away joined now by more friends. Unwilling to move from Emma's side Regina flung up a barrier around the bystanders. Realising the real threat too late.

Hissing Regina fought her natural desire to cry out. The thorns that wrapped around her left leg and torso digging in painfully, their grip getting tighter with Cora's every step closer to her quarry. The warm blood that trickled out of the many small wounds tickling the skin it ran down. The Evil Queen ignored the irritating tickling sensation and glowered at the smirking woman before her.

"I did warn you Regina that you would regret your impudence." Cora clutched Regina's chin forcing her to look at her.

"I still don't mother." She spat out.

Regina's head flew to the side with the force of the slap. She was almost grateful that the thicket was holding her or she would have been sprawled on the ground. She saw red when she looked down. Emma. With renewed strength she faced her mother with a smirk to match. The thorns lost their grip when the fire claimed them. The flames licking up her body destroying that which held her captive leaving her free and unmarred.

Stalking towards her mother the smirk didn't fade nor did her strength. It was unnerving she knew, she had experienced the same thing from her mother and now the shoe was on the other foot. With each step forward her mother fell back. Confusion etched on her face. Her retreat was halted by the barrier Regina had placed around her son and company. Hands splayed out against the magic behind her attempting to weaken it to further her escape from her daughter.

"There is no escape mother. Your tyranny ends tonight." Regina regarded her mother pathetically trying to use the little remaining magic she possessed to leave the area in a flash. "You will pay for what you've done."

Vines wrapped around Cora's limbs holding her in place. Regina couldn't stop the sadistic grin that spread across her face at her mother's predicament. The Evil Queen forced the vines to tighten almost cackling in delight when Cora hissed in pain. For all the times Cora had placed Regina in similar situations there was a sense of poetic justice at having the chance to share the experience with her mother.

"Tell me mother was it worth it? Were all your actions, all your choices pertaining to my life worth dying for?" The Evil Queen sneered, pondering the best way to rid herself of the woman who had ruined her and her life time and time again.

Holding her head high, in the same way Regina herself did, Cora held her daughters gaze. "Yes. Without me Regina you would never have become Queen, never have come to learn the importance of power."

"I would have been happy." Regina spoke softly unhappy at being in such close proximity to their audience behind the barrier.

"With the stable boy, Dylan was it?" Cora tsked at her daughter.

"His name was Daniel. I loved him mother, I never wanted to be a Queen." Regina snapped.

"You were born to be a Queen and you were a little more than a child, you didn't know what you truly wanted."

"You had no right to do what you did. You killed him." Regina's voice rose, her voice echoing around them in the silence. Her accusation ringing out for everyone to hear clearly.

Cora smiled, shaking her head condescendingly. "I saved you from making a disastrous mistake. Just as I have done today."

"Don't you dare." Regina hissed.

"I suppose she was a minor improvement. A Princess, royalty. However she was not raised as such, she was not worthy of you dear." Cora's eyes looked past her daughter at the woman they were discussing, before looking to Regina again.

"That was not your choice to make. Emma…"Regina's breath hitched. "Emma was my true love."

"Now you are just being ridiculous dear. True love, is simply another way of declaring how weak you are. I thought you knew that by now."

Regina looked her son before saying truthfully. "I've never believed that."

"I know you haven't dear. You always had the strangest notions about love. What was it?" Cora tilted her side mockingly her daughter. "Ah yes. True love is the most powerful magic of all." Cora cackled. "Clearly that isn't true dear. If it were would your true love be lying over there in a pool of her own blood?"

The Evil Queen howled heartbreakingly in the suffering her mother's words caused her, as if Cora's words had physically wounded her. Plunging her hand into Cora's chest, Regina acted on instinct and yanked her hand back out with her mother's heart securely in her grasp. Giving it a squeeze she thoroughly enjoyed the agonised whimper Cora released. Her hand tightened on the beating organ before a hand on her wrist stopped her.

Regina's eyes wandered up from the hand that rested on her wrist, up the arm to the shoulder that connected it to the rest of her lover's body. Doe brown eyes misted over as the meet the familiar, though pained, green eyes of Emma Swan. Emma was paler than usual, covered with blood and shaking from the effort of staying on her feet but she had never looked so perfect to Regina before. She was alive.

"Don't." Emma managed to mutter, squeezing Regina's wrist a little tighter.

Her free hand cupped the blondes face. Imploring the Saviour to see the importance of ridding the living world of her mother once and for all. "Emma. She is too dangerous, she nearly killed you. She cannot be allowed to live."

"She's already dead Regina, her body just hasn't accepted it yet." Cora ground out.

"Silence!" Regina roared. "What would you have me do Dear?"

Her chest heaving Emma held on to Regina's hand pressing a kiss to her love's palm. "You have her heart."

"Well done dear, your observation skills are remarkable." Cora mocked.

"She can be imprisoned." Emma huffed out. "You have her heart so you control her right?" Regina nodded. "She gets to live unable to escape from her punishment because you will control her. You can't kill her Regina. You're better than that."

Brown eyes fluttered close and Regina released a sigh, mulling over Emma's idea. The Evil Queen hummed out. "Or I could just kill her."

"Then you are no better than she is. She will suffer more knowing that you are happy in with your life, making your own choices." Emma stepped closer to her conflicted lover, wincing when the movement aggravated her wounds. "Don't give into your hate again. I love you Regina Mills, past, present and future but I don't want to lose you to the Evil Queen that used to be."

Regina arched an eyebrow at her lovers words. "I have never stopped being the Evil Queen dear. I will always be the Evil Queen."

"Maybe but you've changed Regina. There will always be a dark side to you, and I love that part of you too. But I couldn't stay by your side if you allowed that side to rule your actions." Emma carefully held Regina close.

"Very well." Regina pulled back from Emma's embrace. "Mother you shall be imprisoned, for the remainder of your life. You will never escape your fate and you will never harm another person that I love. Nor shall you ever use magic again."

Regina finally dropped the barrier around Henry and the others. Only releasing the hold the vines had on her mother when David and Ruby had a solid grip on her.

"We'll take her to one of the jail cells at the station and make sure she's guarded twenty four seven." David said nodding reassuringly at Regina. The prince and the werewolf leading their prisoner towards the Sheriff's station.

"Ensure that the guards you select are trusted implicitly." Regina called after them.

David raised an arm yelling back. "Will do."

Henry and Snow supported Emma's weakening form. The boy in particularly struggling to hold his birth mother's dead weight upright. Regina gently shooed her son to the side, quickly taking his place holding Emma's right arm over her shoulders. Tilting forward Regina twisted her head to see the state her lover was in. Unconscious again.

"Henry I want you to take…" Regina centred herself. "Your grandmothers hand and mine." Nodding at Henry when he did as he was told. "Now both of you, do not let go of each other, Emma or myself. Understand?"

"Yes mum." Henry said seriously, a solemn look set on his face as he kept his eyes on Emma.

Having juggled the hand that was holding Emma's arm over her shoulder Snow nodded. "I understand Regina but why?"

"We need to get Emma to the hospital as soon as possible and the fastest way to do that is to flash there." Regina stroked her thumbs over Emma's and Henry's hands respectively.

"I thought you promised not to use magic." Snow muttered.

"Right no dear I don't give a damn." Regina snarled. "Would you rather Emma's suffering be prolonged by waiting for help?"

"Of course not." Snow cried out indignantly.

"Then be quiet. We're leaving." Regina tightened her grip ever so slightly on her lover and her son.

Concentrating on her destination and her travelling companions, the group disappeared in Regina's signature purple smoke. To get their loved one the help she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I can't say for certain how quickly updates will come. I've never written a proper multi chaptered fic before but I will try not to keep you waiting too long.**

**Thanks to reviewers, followers and those that favourite. It does mean a lot to me and it helped me get this out so quickly.**

**Disclaimer located in chapter one.**

They had arrived at the hospital almost instantaneously. The smoke had barely cleared from around them when Regina started barking orders at the hospital staff. Henry and Snow too busy thanking any and all higher powers to be there in one piece. Emma had quickly been loaded onto a gurney and whisked away into one of the emergency surgeries, leaving Regina, Henry and Snow behind.

David had joined them after a little after an hour since they had arrived. Mary Margaret leaping up from her seat to launch herself into his comforting embrace. They had sat mainly in silence, the couple whispering things to one another. Henry sniffled every now and again, leaning further into his mum's side. Softly spoken words of reassurance hummed into his ear and a practiced hand running up and down his back soothingly, calming the boy in the way only his mother could.

* * *

For over six hours they had been sitting in the waiting room praying that Emma would do what she had always done in life and survive. Henry was curled up into his mums side, his head resting in her lap, asleep. Regina mindlessly stroking her sons head repeatedly, allowing the action to sooth not only Henry but herself as well.

Sitting across from the mother and child were Mary Margaret and David. Mary Margaret's head rested on David's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her and his free hand firmly clasped in hers rested on her lap. The scene made Regina's stomach churn. Their solidarity and lovey dovey displays still managed to seep through at times like this. It was sickening.

Waiting was a harrowing experience that Regina loathed. No one saw fit to inform the small group how Emma was doing and it was beginning to worry Regina more than she'd care to admit. Her mother's words echoed harshly in her mind, maybe she had been right about Emma's condition.

Vigorously she shook her head to clear it from the poisonous words. The action caught Mary Margaret's attention and she lifted her head. They stared at each other neither wanting to break the silence, both knowing that one of them would have to.

Mary Margaret released the breath she hadn't noticed she was holding and broke the peace and quiet that had surrounded them for so long. "Would you have done it, crushed Cora's heart, if Emma hadn't stepped in?"

Regina's eyes lowered to the floor, seriously contemplating her answer, doe brown eyes drifted back up with a harsh edge to them. "Yes." Was the honest answer.

"Despite what you've been saying? You are supposed to be reforming." David sat up straighter in his chair.

"Precisely dear, reforming not reformed." Regina clicked her tongue. "I still might. It all comes down to Emma."

"In what way does it concern our daughter?" Mary Margaret asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"If she dies, my mother dies. I will not allow her the luxury of living if she has killed my love, again." It was said indifferently, the same way a person comments on the weather, completely uncaring.

Mary Margaret nor David got a chance to comment on Regina's words. A nurse appeared, wringing her hands nervously, sitting in chair a few seats down from Mary Margaret. "Sheriff Swan is out of surgery. She's been moved into the ICU, for round the clock care. It was very touch and go, twice she flat lined during surgery, but the Doctor is confident that she will make a full recovery."

The words were allowed to settle in their minds. Regina focusing on the words 'twice' and 'flat lined'. Emma had nearly been lost to them. It was only due to the great deal of practice Regina had that she managed keep her voice steady. "When will we be allowed to see her?"

"One of you may go and see her now but the rest will have to wait until tomorrow." The nurse stood, still wringing her hands. "I'll be waiting at the nurses' station. Please come find me when you have decided which of you will be visiting the patient." With that the nurse turned and fled from the group as fast as was appropriate.

"Well then dears, how do we plan on sorting this dilemma out?" Regina asked.

David regarded the woman sitting across from him. "There is no dilemma Regina. One of us will be going."

"I'm afraid that I must disagree. I will be going." Regina ran her fingers through Henry's hair, the action proving effective in keeping her calm.

"You don't have the right…" David started.

Regina cut him off. "I have every right."

David leaned forward. "She's our daughter."

"She's my lover." The Queen shot back.

"That is nowhere near as important as being blood kin." David ground out.

"So your saying if it was one of you lying, critically wounded, in a hospital bed you would send your daughter or grandson." Regina smirked, "They are the only ones that have both your blood running through them after all."

David huffed for a moment, seemingly unable to argue against the point. "That is different."

"How is it different?" Regina's smirk stayed in place, she wasn't going to let him get away without an answer worth mentioning.

David replied. "We are married."

Regina scoffed, "Not in this world."

"What we have is true love." David said gazing into Mary Margaret's eyes.

"Don't you dare question our love for each other!" Regina growled.

David stood, towering over Regina. "You can't fool us Regina. You are incapable of love."

"That's not true." Henry interjected, sitting up from his curled up position.

Regina turned her body to face her son. "Henry…"

"My mum loves me and she loves Emma too. I know she does. You've not seen them when their alone together. The way they are together when they think no one's looking. I believe that they have true love too." Henry looked around at his family.

David kneeled in front of his grandson. "Henry you're young, you don't…"

"Yes I do. Their happy when their together, they might not be as sappy as you and grandma but they love each other." Henry noticed the pleased smile that crossed his mother's face and the embarrassed blushes that appeared on his grandparents faces. "Please let my mum go to see her."

The adults all stared at the boy allowing his words to sink in. Regina could feel the light blush that she was sure was visible to the others crawling up her face, hoping that Mary Margaret and David would be concentrating on their own blushes to pay any attention to hers. Opening her arms she was genuinely surprised when Henry willingly crawled onto her lap and hugged her. Hiding her face in the crook of her sons neck to hide the tears of joy she could feel welling up in her eyes.

Drawing back from their hug Henry and Regina turned to look at the Mary Margaret when she cleared her throat, matching expressions of expectation on their faces.

"You go see her Regina." Snow smiled. "Please let her know that we're all here. That we love her."

Disbelief crossed both Regina and David's faces. Henry scampered off his mum's lap, taking her hands and dragging her out of the chair. "Come on mum. You've got to go see Emma now."

"Just a moment Henry." Regina faced the younger woman. It went against everything she had felt for Snow White for the majority of her life but facing her now Regina felt a tiny spark of what she had first felt for Snow when they had first meet. "Thank you Miss Blanchard."

Mary Margaret shrugged, using one hand to force David's dropped jaw shut. "Emma would want you to be the one with her. Just make sure my daughter's alright and that will be thanks enough."

Nodding in acknowledgement Regina followed her son, who was practically bouncing in excitement, to the nurses' station. The nurse darted out of her chair when the mother and son duo approached. "If you would like to follow me."

Henry flung his arms around his mum's waist. "Good luck."

"Thank you dear." Regina handed him her handbag. "Go with your grandparents and get something to eat in the cafeteria, on me, ok?"

"Thanks mum." Henry grinned, throwing the strap over his shoulder.

"You are most welcome Henry." Regina watched her son disappear down the corridor back to the waiting room, then turned to follow the nurse. "Lead the way."

The nurse halted in front of a closed door, the blinds over the window shut. She stood there waiting for Regina to make a move. "Sheriff Swan is in here. Please don't hesitate to contact one of the nursing staff if there are any problems."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Regina nodded her hand landing on the door handle. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and entered the room. Shutting the door behind her, Regina kept her back to the bed. Taking a few more breathes to sooth her nerves, she turned to face her lover.

Emma looked peaceful enough. At least as peaceful as a person could look when they were covered in stitches and bandages, with needles and tubes attached to various parts of their body. Regina felt the rage that had burned through her earlier flicker at the sight. Emma didn't deserve this. Slowly wandering over to the closest bedside, Regina softly trailed the back of her hand up Emma's left arm. Avoiding the obstacles along the way her hand successfully made it to Emma's cheek. Stoking her thumb over pale pink lips, feeling the steady inhale and exhale on her thumb, Regina finally felt the majority of her worry fade away. Emma was alive, she was going to be ok.

"You had me worried dear." Regina whispered, as if she was making confession. "So worried that I have sat patiently in a waiting room for close to seven hours watching you parents being…" Regina trailed off for a moment unsure of how to describe her experience. "Being their usual over the top sickeningly sweet selves. Really dear it has been a cruel punishment."

Leaning over she placed a gentle kiss to unresponsive lips. "I will do as I was asked though, a message for you from your parents and Henry. They all want you to know that they love you and they are all here waiting for their chance to see you."

Regina placed another kiss to her resting lover, then walked round the bed to the chair that was on the other side. Lowering herself into the chair after moving it closer to the bed. Grasping Emma's hand in her own. Regina finally allowed herself to relax. Drifting off with the familiar steady breathing of her lover lulling her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone that's still reading this fic, your brilliant. Feel free to leave a review, they are surprisingly motivating.**

**Disclaimer's in chapter one. Mistakes are still mine. Enjoy folks.**

Regina was woken by unexpected pressure on her hand. Groggily lifting her head from its perch on the hospital bed, she winced when her back cracked and the ache spread out across her body in protest at the position it had been forced to sleep in. Stretching she gave a sigh of satisfaction at the action.

"Morning baby." Emma rasped.

"Morning dear." Regina opened her eyes and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

If she could have Emma would of shrugged but unable to do so she had to settle with words. "Alright I guess."

Regina felt her smile falter and the blatant lie she was expected to believe. "I don't appreciate being lied to Emma. I want you to tell me how you are really feeling. No one in this world or any other almost dies and then claims to be feeling alright."

"Everything hurts. My head is throbbing and I feel like my body has been put through a mangle." Emma groaned.

Regina smirked. "Now that I can believe."

"So…you feel like filling me in?" Emma reached for Regina's hand again.

Entwining their fingers Regina ordered her thoughts. Unsure of where to start. "Well what do you remember?" Perhaps filling in the blanks would be easier than having to relive the experience all over again.

"Cora, being a bitch. She had us cornered. She was going to hurt you, and I couldn't let her do that." Emma's face screwed up in concentration, shifting through her memories of the previous day. "I got in her way and she tried to take my heart again, then…" Emma stared at Regina hoping that her lover would throw her a bone, obviously that was too much to ask for. Closing her eyes the answer can to her, hearing a phantom band and pain tearing through her body in remembrance. "She shot me, with my own gun. Everything goes kind of hazy after that. Then I remember you."

"Me?" Regina asked drawing meaningless patterns on the back of Emma's hand with her fingers.

Emma's eyes opened. "Yeah, you didn't look like yourself. You were royally pissed off. You had…something in your hand."

"Do you remember what I had in my hand?" Part of Regina praying that she wouldn't have to explain her actions to her lover.

Emma hissed, her eyes snapping shut and her free hand coming up to rub her head in an effort to ease the pain. "Not really no."

Nodding her head absentmindedly Regina waited for Emma to open her eyes questioningly trailing them over Regina's face. "It was my mother's heart dear." Emma remained silent allowing Regina to finish her explanation unchallenged. "I was going to crush her heart to ash, but you saved her life dear. Not for her sake but mine." Emma cocked her head to the side clearly mulling Regina's words over. "I thought you were dead Emma. You weren't moving and I lost myself. I wanted to kill her for taking you away from me." A few tears managed to escape their route cut off by a tanned hand running swiftly across their path.

Green eyes creased in concern, the corners of pale lips turning down. "Hey, Regina don't cry." Gently tugging on their entwined hands to pull Regina closer. "You didn't do it. I remember you made sure she was imprisoned. You didn't kill her baby and I'm proud of you."

"Of all the things people can be proud of their partners for, I don't think that is normal dear." Regina placed a kiss on Emma's forehead.

Emma managed one small chuckle before her wounds protested and she winced in pain. "True but I think we both know we are not normal."

Regina lips quirked into a small smile. "You're right."

"Naturally." Emma grinned.

"Don't let it go to your head dear." Regina scoffed. "It only happens once in a blue moon."

"Meany." Emma stuck her tongue out.

Regina could think of so many things she would like to with that tempting piece of flesh, she cursed the state the rest of the body it was attached to was in. However that didn't stop her from doing one of those things. Her head shot forward to capture the taunting tongue in a kiss. Revelling in the knowledge that even in her current state Emma could not resist battling her for some form of dominance in the kiss. Moaning Regina clenched her hands into the pillow and bedspread to prevent her from accidently aggravating Emma's wounds. Not that Emma seemed to care using both hands to pull Regina closer to her.

The kiss broke, their heads rested together unwilling to truly part from the other. Their lips continuing to meet for small sweet kisses. "I am the Evil Queen dear. I am expected to be a…" Regina rolled her eyes. "Meany." Though the dazzling smile she got in return for her words did make up for the minor indignation.

Their moment was ruined somewhat by the door being flung open. Two members of staff and their unconventional family piling into the room. Turning their heads to look at the people responsible for intruding on their private moment. They tried to figure out why exactly they were there. Regina straightened up from her hovering position over her lover. Looking every bit the unflappable Queen. Emma on the other hand had no qualms about letting her feelings be known.

"What the hell was that all about?" Emma grumbled. "Don't any of you know how to knock?"

"We were responding to the equipment Sheriff Swan." The older less welcoming nurse said, glaring at the two woman opposite her. "We were following procedure. It monitors your vital signs and it suddenly stopped working. You could have been dead for all we knew."

"So naturally you allowed the family to follow you to the dead patients room. I can see you followed your procedures to the letter." Regina primped her hair. "Such professionalism is to be admired."

"You listen here your Majesty. It wouldn't surprise me if you decided to kill our Sheriff in her sleep while she is defenceless. If it were up to me you wouldn't be allowed in this room." The frumpy nurse hissed.

Emma took hold of Regina's hand and spoke before her lover could. "It's a good job it isn't up to you then nurse…"

"Nurse Fiddler."

Emma snorted in amusement. "Right. I got to tell you my bedside manner sucks, the only reason I'm on my best behaviour at the moment is because of my Queen here. So it would be in everyone's best interest if you left her alone."

"That is for me to decide Sheriff." Nurse Fiddler examined Emma reaching over her to pluck a loose wire off the bed. "This is the reason for our being here. Care to explain."

"I don't like feeling like a pin cushion. It fell off."

"It is for your benefit Sheriff."

"I have enough unnatural holes and wounds that aren't supposed to be there without you adding to them with needles." Emma groused. "Besides whatever happened to those little sticky things that got put on a person. Why am I stuck with needles?"

"Because you are supposed to unconscious and resting."

"Please get out." Emma huffed. "I'm fine, Regina's not trying to kill me and you are making my headache worse."

Before Nurse Fiddler could respond she was ushered out the room by the younger nurse. "Give us a call if you need anything Sheriff."

Emma sighed letting out the frustration the old woman had instilled in her. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"You'll have to, you are in no condition to leave this room Emma Swan." Mary Margaret stepped up to her bedside, David by her side.

Henry sidled up to his mums side and placed his hand over their joined hands. "Hi Emma."

"Hey kid. You alright?" She smiled at the boy with his free arm wrapping around his mum's waist.

Nodding enthusiastically Henry grinned. "Yup. Even better now that I've seen you."

"Thanks kid, I feel better after seeing you too." Emma never would have believed the difference it made having people that cared for you being by your side.

"What exactly were you doing to cause the commotion?" David asked his eyes darting suspiciously between Emma and Regina.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Regina stated.

David leaned over the bed at Regina. "Emma's my daughter she is my business."

"Emma's right here, don't talk about her like she isn't." Emma muttered. "It was my fault. Obviously I moved my arm too much and it fell out. It's no big deal."

Gently placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder Mary Margaret tucked a stray strand of hair out of the way. "We love you and we were worried when the nurses acted the way they did. I'm glad it was nothing serious. Just concentrate on getting better."

David placed one of his large hands on her shin. "Yeah, what your mother said, get well soon Emma. We can't have you staying in here too long."

"I won't be here for long trust me."

"We are going to go home and get some rest. We'll leave you in Regina's capable hands." Mary Margaret dropped a kiss to the crown of her daughters head and pulled David to behind her to the door. "We'll see you later."

"Wait, what?" Struggling against his wife's strong grip David only managed to say, "Goodbye." Then he was dragged out of the room.

Three pairs of eyes stared at the door. Each silently processing what had just happened. Henry's eyes lit up at the happy expressions on their faces. "I think grandma is happy that you two are together."

"I wouldn't say that Henry." Regina smoothed her hand over his hair.

"I've got to agree with your mum kid, I think she's just accepted that there's nothing she could do to change how we feel." Emma yawned. "I really need to get out of here."

"Tough luck Emma, you're stuck here until someone says you can leave." Henry giggled at the mock glare Emma shot at him. Before he thought for a moment, looking up at his mum. "How come you didn't see a doctor mum?"

The question caught Emma's attention, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Why? Regina were you hurt?"

"There is nothing wrong with me dear, I am perfectly fine." Regina squeezed Emma's hand reassuringly.

Henry tugged at her shirt. "But you were bleeding, when Cora trapped you in the vines."

Emma's gaze drifted up and down her lovers body looking for any sign of the truth in her son's words.

"Magic Henry. When I used my magic it healed me." Regina sighed in resignation.

Emma perked up. "Then you could heal me."

"No dear I couldn't." Regina snapped, taking a calming breath she went on. "Healing myself was not intended and in your case it would be better to heal naturally. Healing magic can be risky for the caster and the recipient, and in this world were magic works differently the risk would be even higher." Regina pleaded with her eyes for her lover to understand. "Please believe that it is not because I don't want to."

"It's alright I get it." Emma closed her eyes. "I'm just going to rest my eyes a bit ok."

"Sleep well Emma. I love you." Henry whispered kissing her hand, letting it go gently and leading his mum around the bed.

"I love you too kid." Emma smiled keeping her eyes closed. "Hey Regina?"

"Yes dear?" Regina asked following Henry to the door.

"What does a girl have to do to get a goodnight kiss?"

Walking back to the bedside, she whispered softly, "I love you Emma." She claimed her lovers lips in a sweet kiss, conveying her feelings for the injured woman. Parting, their noses still touching. Regina stole another kiss, and wandered back to the door where Henry waited for her. "We'll be back to see you again soon dear. Behave yourself."

Emma grumbled something nonsensical when the door was shut behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you that may not know puff candy, is the same thing as cinder toffee or honeycomb, so tasty. This minor point will make sense I promise.**

**At the risk of sounding pathetic please, please, please review. I want to know what people's thoughts are. Hopefully it will help me keep up momentum with the story too.**

It had been over a week since their confrontation with Cora. A week of Regina and Henry visiting the hospital every day to see Emma. Alternating their visiting times so that others would be able to see the beloved Sheriff as well. A week of Regina finding it increasingly difficult to control her temper.

It seemed that without her lover freely available to partake in their daily verbal spats Regina was not getting to vent her frustration. Any of her frustration. Sleeping in their bed, alone, was driving Regina up the wall. Unable to speak to her lover whenever she desired and not being able to do much more than hold her hand, with perhaps a few kisses thrown in here and there was completely unacceptable.

She had found a new mortal enemy in one Nurse Fiddler. The degenerate old bat constantly trying to come up with excuses to prevent Regina's entrance to her lovers ward. Having to sneak into the ward to see Emma was ridiculous, though it seemed to amuse the hospitalised woman and their son. One visit had been completely dedicated to code names and increasingly preposterous schemes to get into the ward unnoticed. Although it had been enjoyable to see the two most important people in her life happy. Until the wretched old woman had spoiled their fun.

Regina had sent Henry to stay with his grandparents for the day grateful that Mary Margaret had been so agreeable with her lately, Regina had even sent him over with some puff candy, Snow had always been partial to the sweet in her youth. It was a small token of appreciation for the kindness the younger woman had been showing her lately and perhaps even a peace offering.

Regina would be taking the night visit, which left her with the whole day to herself. Not that she had any intention of doing so, Regina Mills was not one to idle round the house. At least not without her lovers bad influence. Instead Regina was going to do something that she had been avoiding for over a week. She was going to visit her mother.

* * *

It had been quite fortunate that the dwarves had been able to fashion a cell in the mines reminiscent of the one designed to hold Rumplestiltskin in their homeland. The Blue Fairy had placed a few wards around the cell as had Gold and Regina before the cell was deemed ready to be occupied by the Queen of Hearts.

The guards were put through the wringers to ensure that they were suitable for the post they were to be assigned to. Tested by David and Mary Margaret before being put to Regina for the final test. She had been begrudgingly impressed by the couples choices not that she was going to admit that to them.

Nodding her head at the guards on duty Regina glided past them and deeper into the mine, halting before the imposing steel bars that kept her mother imprisoned. It may have seemed overkill to some but Regina could not prevent the niggling sense of doubt that made her question the effectiveness of her control over her mother even while being in possession of her heart.

"My dear daughter, finally come to pay her mother a visit." Cora stepped into view. Her clothing was plain and unflattering, Regina smirked it must be infuriating her vain mother. "Your hospitality has been sorely lacking Regina, I thought I had taught you better than that."

"My apologies." Regina smiled in the same vicious manner as a crocodile before it drags you into a death roll. "Is your accommodation to your liking mother? It was designed specifically for you."

"I won't be here long, it makes little difference to me." Cora paced the length of her cell, dragging her hands along the bars. "Tell me dear, is my Saviour dead yet?"

"Emma is not your anything," Regina hissed, calming herself she continued, "in answer to your question mother, Emma is going to make a full recovery."

Cora chuckled a low dangerous sound. "Are you sure of that my child?"

Cora's words echoed around the mine ominously. Regina threw her arm out and Cora was thrust to the back of the cell. "Explain yourself mother."

"I think not, dear. It would spoil my fun." Cora met her daughters stare head on, seemingly unconcerned about her current predicament.

Even a fool would of recognised what Cora was attempting to do, provoking her daughter into a rage. Though it wasn't entirely clear why, Regina was not in the mood to ponder her mother's peculiar actions. Squeezing her hand into a fist she took pleasure in Cora's gasping breathes and the pleasing shade of purple that was making its way across her face.

Easing her tensed hand Regina smoothed out non-existent wrinkles on her shirt. "I want you to explain yourself, I order you to explain yourself." Without her mother's heart in hand Regina knew that there would be no guarantee of Cora actually doing what Regina wished, but there was no way she was leaving without understanding her mother's words.

"How can you be sure that Emma is the same as she was before our last encounter dear?" Still held against the solid stone wall behind her, Cora looked completely at ease. The corners of her lips twitched in subtle amusement. "I may not have succeeded in wrenching out her heart but I have more than one trick up my sleeve Regina. Surely you of all people know this."

"What have you done?" Regina's concentration broke, her mother landing unceremoniously on the dirt floor. The younger woman's mind playing snapshots of Cora's wicked punishments. Regina knew very well that her mother was not a one trick pony.

"Patience child. I raised you better than that." Dusting of her hands in front of her, Cora rose from the floor. "I may have placed a spell on your beloved Saviour."

Regina stayed silent hoping Cora would offer more information freely. Knowing that there was a spell on her lover was of no use to her unless she knew what that spell was. Nor was she willing to truly show the fear that shot to her heart to the vile woman who raised her. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Emma Swan may indeed survive but she will not live for long my daughter, heroes rarely live as long as the stories say. Love is weakness, I will remind you of that and you will see the error of your ways." Cora wrapped her hands around the bars that separated them.

"You're wrong mother." Regina managed to say with conviction. Turning her back on the woman Regina made her way to the exit.

"Regina," Cora called after her daughter continuing when the younger woman stopped her advance towards the exit to hear Cora's words. "You'll know where to find me child. When you've finally learned your lesson. Enjoy what time you have left with her."

Head held high Regina breezed past the guards, noting the shivers that ran up their spines when her mother's vicious, spiteful laugh followed behind her. Stepping in to the elevator Regina kept up the pretence until the guards were out of sight. Letting out a shuddering breathe Regina rubbed one hand across her eyes. Emma was going to be fine, she was fine, she was going to get out of hospital soon. Cora was attempting to goad her into some form of action, and Regina was not going to rise to the bait.

* * *

Not rising to the bait however meant that Regina had to release her pent up emotion somehow. The frustration, the worry, the anguish and the rage that still burned within her. She had gone in seek of a secluded part of the forest, a place that was difficult to get to and then she had unleashed hell on her innocent surroundings.

Even during her reign as Queen, Regina had never found herself in such a state. Yes she had the occasional outburst of anger at being thwarted by her nemesis. The odd warning shown to her soldiers and guards, reminding them why their loyalty was imperative and betrayal would not be tolerated. But this was different.

She had no control, over what was happening and Regina was mournfully aware that there was nothing she could do without cooperation from her mother and help from others. Neither of which were likely to happen any time soon. Which had led to the suffering and destruction of the nearby flora, the fauna having the ability and survival instinct to flee from the witches terrifying temper.

Regina would be lying to herself and others is she claimed that it hadn't felt good to let go of her magic. Allowing it to flow freely through her, the magic coursing through her veins feeding off her emotions then leaving her, to wreak havoc on her current environment. The air hummed with her magic. The land and plants scorched and scarred by varying spells of destruction. Fire had always been a favourite of Regina's nothing had the same raw danger and beauty that a flame did and few other spells could start so small before building and growing more dangerous.

Falling to her knees, her energy and emotions spent. Regina could finally think more clearly. Her mother hadn't been forth coming, not that Regina had expected anything less. The problem was to what extent Cora's words rang true. She hadn't outright admitted to doing anything untoward to Emma but the implications of her mother's words concerned Regina. There was no way of knowing for certain if Cora had placed a spell on Emma and even if there was, Regina wouldn't be able to do anything unless she knew exactly what Cora had done to her.

Drawing one clenched fist up only to drive it into the earth Regina growled. She was the Evil Queen damn it, this was not in her job description. Saving people was Emma's job not hers.

It was getting late when Regina finally got to her feet again. Glancing at her watch there was still time for her to get to the hospital to see Emma, no doubt her lover would be champing at the bit to see her. In all honesty Regina was eager to see her too. They hadn't seen each other all day. Despite their joint understanding that such feelings and thoughts were never to be voiced where anyone could hear them, they did miss each other when they were apart.

With a casual flick of her hand the little clearing was restored to its former glory. Heaven forbid someone should actually stumble across her little sanctuary and report the damage. No far better to clean up after herself, she was never one to leave a messy trail behind.

A little voice in her head reminded her of her promise to Henry about magic. An irritating little voice that she was sure she had squashed the week before. Henry hadn't commented on her use of magic, in fact he had specifically thanked her for saving everyone. If that wasn't a subtle seal of approval then what was? Not to mention the fact that she wasn't actually using her magic for anything bad. Her little stress relief exercise aside. Her magic was a natural gift, much the same as Emma's. A double standard would not be acceptable, anyway Regina couldn't teach Emma how to use her magic without Regina using her own.

Relief washed over Regina with that thought in mind. Rolling her shoulders she straightened her clothes. She had to view Emma with a critical eye. Regina could not allow herself to be drawn in by her lover. Hopefully Henry would still be around to provide some distraction while Regina studied Emma's behaviour and actions. Resolved to stay strong in her endeavour Regina disappeared in her signature royal purple smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do apologise for the wait, I struggled a bit to get this how I wanted. Although on the bright side it is slightly longer than the other chapters. I hope it was worth it.**

**Thanks again for your support guys. It is always appreciated.**

**Oh and the Looney Tunes aren't mine either.**

She didn't appear in the hospital itself, instead choosing to appear by the lake. Satisfied that no one had seen her arrival she glided up the path to the hospital entrance. Brushing past any and all obstacles the Queen made her way to her Knight's ward. She was greeted by Ruby and Belle on their way out both parties giving nods of greeting. Ruby and Belle's tentative and wary, Regina's every bit as regal as was to be expected.

Nurse Fiddler rose to block her access to Emma's room once again, as if her effort would make any difference to the Queen's actions. When Regina looked back on the incident she would not be able to recall why she did what she did. However she would recall the way she felt when she came back to her senses. She held one arm firmly under the old woman's throat and the other was reeled back, hand poised to strike.

It was a voice that broke through to her, a small timid voice. A child's voice. Henry's. Primarily Regina felt confused, then there was the familiar ecstatic joy that she had often felt as the Evil Queen when those beneath her were cowering in fear. Then worry spread out into every fibre of her being. What if Henry hated her again. She immediately released the cantankerous nurse, not caring that left unsupported she slumped heavily down the wall onto the floor. Turning she faced her son.

Henry motioned for his mum to follow him, turning tail and going straight back to Emma's room not even waiting to see if Regina was following him. Not sparing a glance to her adversary, Regina followed her son.

Emma was propped up in bed, umpteen pillows and throws strewn across the hospital bed. The patient looking none too happy. "Your late."

"I was delayed, dear. I'm sorry." Regina stalked over to her lover careful to keep herself in check in front of their son, she laid a tender kiss on Emma's temple. "Forgive me."

"You'll just need to make it up to me somehow." Emma stroked her chin with her thumb and forefinger, before snapping her fingers. "You could start by telling me what all that commotion outside was all about."

"Nothing that you need concern yourself with dear." Regina sat primly on the bedside chair.

Henry chipped in. "Mum had the howler monkey pinned against the wall and she was going to do something to her but she stopped."

Regina couldn't recall ever wishing that her son were elsewhere so desperately before. He may not of reacted badly to Regina's little display - if anything he actually seemed amused by it- as she had worried but that didn't mean Emma would see it that way. Doe eyes gazed deeply into shining forest green hoping that Emma would break the silence soon. If she didn't then Regina was going to have to and her thoughts were not to be voiced in front of her ten year old son.

"So what did our favourite nurse do to tick you off?" Emma enquired sitting up, with a twinge of discomfort radiating out from her healing wound, genuinely curious to hear Regina's answer.

"I'm simply not in the mood to deal with any of her nonsense." The Queen's tone practically dared the blonde to prod her for further information, just so Regina could shot her down.

"Ok then." Emma accepted Regina's excuse without question.

Being the intelligent boy that he was Henry knew he was missing something. The intricacies of the relationship between his parents was lost on him for the most part but he did know when they were having one of their 'we'll discuss this later moments'. Henry just wished that he knew why. Although looking at his mum he wasn't sure that she had much of a say in the matter, a truly remarkable occurrence.

Henry switched on the telly, that sat opposite Emma's bed, in an effort to ease the tense atmosphere in the room. Flicking aimlessly through channel after channel, stopping when Emma tapped his shoulder. He grinned when Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck appeared on the screen. They all watched the cartoon violence together, each able to find something to laugh at. Even Regina could not resist the charms and humour of the Looney Tunes.

Barging into the room David marched the short distance to Regina holding a pair of handcuffs in front of him. Standing in the doorway was Nurse Fiddler flanked by Mary Margaret and one of Emma's volunteer deputies.

Regina wrenched her arm out of David's grip the moment his hand landed on it. "Handcuffs, dear, really?"

"Do all the hospital rooms get this treatment or am I a special case. Knock for crying out loud people." Emma swung her legs over the bed. "What the hell is going on this time?"

The blonde paused noting the way that Regina and Mary Margaret had both placed their arms in front of them in a 'I'll catch you' fashion. David on the other hand just froze in his spot warily watching his daughter move more than she had for over a week, at least when he'd seen her.

"You should be in bed Sheriff Swan. I will not have you wandering up and down my ward again." Nurse Fiddler chided the blonde, before pointing her finger at Regina, "That woman assaulted me. I demand that she be dealt with."

"Whoa, hold your horses. Regina's not going anywhere. Or being dealt with by anyone." Emma raised her hands trying to cool the escalating drama. Maybe she was cursed to be surrounded by people that couldn't sort problems out by themselves. Those people that had the nerve to accuse her of being immature.

"Emma, Regina attacked her." David's hands motioned to the Nurse, who was seemingly enjoying the show she had instigated.

"I know there was a confrontation but if Regina had assaulted her like she claims she wouldn't be standing there telling us about it." Emma groaned, honestly these people were supposed to know what Regina was capable of. Not to mention Henry had told her Regina had stopped before she actually did anything drastic to the old pain in the arse.

"Don't let your feelings get in the way of your judgement Emma." David warned.

"My mum didn't hurt her, I saw what you're all talking about happen." Henry interjected, without removing his eyes from Wile E. Coyote shooting himself out of a cannon.

David tore his eyes of his daughter to look at the back of his grandsons head. "Henry just because she was stopped before she could harm her victim does not make her any less guilty."

Finally getting to her feet Emma stood a shiver working its way up her body from the cold linoleum floor meeting her previously toasty feet. "Henry why don't you go spend the night with grandma and grandpa. Then you'll be here bright and early tomorrow to spring me from this joint. Sound good?"

Enthusiastically nodding Henry grabbed David's arm dragging him over to Mary Margaret who still waited in the door frame. "Yeah, I'll see you both tomorrow." Darting round the corner and down the hall to wait for his escort when he got a wave goodbye from each mother. With the cartoon finished there was no reason to hang around.

"Regina is not staying here Emma." David wormed his way out of Henry's hold. "She can't be allowed to treat people like that."

"I never said she could, but she's still not going anywhere. I am the Sheriff of this town and I will get to the bottom of it." Adopting the hands on hips stance that she knew could intimidate the most hardened of criminals Emma stared her father done. Pointedly ignoring Regina's less than sly admiration of her now exposed derriere.

"Come on David we have grandson to look after." Mary Margaret beckoned the man over to her. "We'll be back in the morning Emma, Regina. Take care."

"You too Nurse. I don't want anyone getting provoked or distressed. So if you could make yourself scarce it would be appreciated." Emma pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Begrudgingly the old woman followed the request not even arguing the point, choosing instead to glower at the two women that were left in the room together. Squawking in indignation when Regina slammed the door shut immediately after she stepped through, the biddy's posterior being hit by the door.

When the room started to spin faster Emma perched on the edge of the bed regarding her lover - who had yet to turn and face her- curiously. There was something about the rigidity in Regina's shoulders that didn't sit well with Emma. It was not something that Emma had seen in the older woman often, sure she'd seen Regina tense and uptight before but not like this.

Tilting the head to the side she asked, "You gonna tell me what's bothering you or are you just gonna get to know the door better?"

Regina turned her eyes glistening with tears, this hadn't gone the way she'd planned. Emma patted the bed beckoning the upset woman to her side. Neither of them were good at the emotional thing, but Emma was pretty confident that she could comfort the Evil Queen in her moment of need. One arm wrapped around Regina's shoulders, her head rested on the shoulder attached to that arm and blonde curls tangled with raven locks as her lovers head rested on her own.

They sat like that for a brief time until Regina couldn't bear it anymore. "I don't know how to do this Emma." Rising from the bed she paced in front of the blonde. "I know that we promised not to keep secrets from each other and I have kept that promise. But Emma I really don't want to tell you this."

Emma processed the cryptic little speech, laced with an ominous undertone. "If you can't tell me then tell someone else, Archie for example." Grabbing an arm in passing she waited until doe eyes met her won. "Please baby, because whatever it is…it has to be serious for you to be acting like this."

"I want to tell you." God she wanted to tell the blonde, there was no way she could keep on her path to redemption otherwise. Without Emma or Henry, Regina knew that she'd have nothing left to keep the darkness that resided in her at bay. And she couldn't keep Emma unless she continued to be truthful. Painful as it may be.

Gently drawing Regina in for a chaste kiss, their foreheads resting together Emma whispered, "Then do it, it won't change anything."

"It could change everything." Came the broken whisper.

"Well that didn't sound foreboding." Flinging an arm up in the air Emma groaned.

Shooting a glare at her lover Regina couldn't hide the little flicker of pain that she was sure Emma would pick up on. Despite knowing that Emma wasn't any better at this than she was, Regina hoped that if their roles were reversed she would be able to show more tack and consideration than the blonde.

Emma winced hating the look in Regina's eyes, knowing that she was the one responsible for putting it there. "Sorry. I was trying to lighten the mood."

Regina sat next to Emma again entwining their hands and resting her head once again on the blondes shoulder. Partly for the physical comfort in would provide but mostly so she wouldn't have to see Emma's reaction. "I went to see my mother today."

"Ah, how is my favourite sociopath doing in her hole in the ground?" Emma enquired her tone completely relaxed. She hoped that Cora was rotting, for all that she done in her life. However she was Regina's mother and while her lover may not want to admit it she knew that it was difficult to cut off your feelings for the people who played a large part in your life. Even when they were responsible for ruining your life.

Hiding her surprise at Emma's acceptance of her admission, she carried on. "Surprisingly well. She was under the impression that you were dead…or dying."

"Gee I'm sorry I had to disappoint her and survive her attempt at killing me." Tapping her temple she mocked, "I should schedule a meeting so that we can discuss what went wrong with her plan."

Regina growled. Irritated by the nonchalance her lover was showing the situation. She had admitted to visiting the woman that had nearly killed the blonde, and she was talking about meeting up as if they were old friends. To discuss how to improve her mother's murderess schemes.

Running a hand in comforting circles over the soft material of Regina's blazer. "Hey, hey baby, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"No change there then," Regina grumbled, shrugging the hand off her. By no means was it a surprise that Emma had dug herself into a hole, it was a fairly coming occurrence in these sorts of situations. Although it did strengthen her belief that Emma was her usual self.

"There's my girl," Emma grinned. "What else did she say?"

"She implied something." How was she supposed to tell her lover what her mother had said to her, she had reacted terribly to it. Thinking about it was bringing out the worst in her, she hoped that Emma would keep her cool better than she had.

"What?" Was the drawled out question, wary but curious.

"That she'd done something to you. When I told her you were going to make a full recovery, she wasn't bothered at all. She said that you wouldn't have much longer to live." It had come out a little rushed, her uncharacteristic anxiousness to just get it out causing her words to tumble out with less than her usual flare.

"Guess it was foreboding after all," Emma muttered under her breath.

"Emma?" Regina whispered.

"It's fine," With a shake of her head and a small smile on her face Emma beat the small kernel of doubt into submission pre-emptively, it would be bad to let that grow any further. "Anything else?"

"I've not been…that is I haven't been able to control myself as well this past week. Ever since that day, Emma, I've been channelling the Evil Queen more than I ever have since I enacted the Curse and came to this realm." Eyes flickered around the room refusing to look at the at the blonde beside her. The on-going silence leaving a heavy feeling to grow in her chest, almost physically drawing her down.

Emma on the other hand was smiling, aware that Regina wasn't looking at her after admission. It was a little sadistic but she was going to allow Regina to sweat it out for a moment. The blonde was not an idiot, she knew how horrendous it must be for Regina to say what she had aloud. The fact that she could see Regina's pulse was becoming increasingly faster in the ticking of her jugular and her breathing that little bit faster, was all Emma needed to reassure her that it was not something her lover was happy about or proud of.

Lying back on the bed her legs still dangling off the side, Emma dragged Regina back and down into her arms, mindful of her wounds. "That doesn't worry me, and as for the rest we'll deal with it."

"How can you be sure?" Turning onto her side, she hovered above her lover, laying a hand over Emma's heart. "What makes you think that any of this could possibly be ok, dear?"

"I believe in us." It was a simple but heartfelt confession. One calloused hand trailed over a tan cheek before tangling itself in raven locks. "I believe in you. You made a promise, not to me or Henry, not to anyone else in this town but to yourself. You made the promise to be better and you may let other people down on the odd occasion but you will never do that to yourself. The Evil Queen will always be a part of you, in the same way that I am always going to feel like the unwanted orphan every now and again. We just need to remember that we have each other and Henry. So those parts of us can be kept in the past and when they do make an appearance we'll have each other to set us straight."

"And what if you aren't there dear?" Regina managed her voice trembling slightly at her insinuation. "What do you think would've happened if you had truly died that day?"

"You would have come to your senses," Emma drew Regina down to her their noses brushing. "I am not going to die any time soon, Regina. I signed up for a happily ever after and we will get it."

Tears dropped onto a pale cheek from tightly closed eyes, "I wish I could believe as strongly as you dear but I've had my happily ever after ripped away from me before."

"Ever story has to have obstacles. Otherwise they wouldn't be worth telling," Nuzzling her nose against her lovers Emma carried on. "By the time our story is ended Regina, it will be the best of the lot. Cinderella, Aurora, Snow. None of them will have anything on our happily ever after."

Taking a shuddering breath, trying to control her urge to sob on the blondes shoulder after her impassioned words. "I used magic Emma."

"You're a witch, you're supposed to use magic," Emma said her eyes twinkling in mischief. "And you can correct me if I'm wrong but we often make magic when we're together."

Rolling her eyes Regina felt a small smile ease onto her face at Emma's words. "Not that kind of magic dear. I used a number of my more…destructive spells, after visiting my mother. I also may have used a little magic on her while I was there as well." Regina waited for the look in Emma's eyes to change and was pleasantly surprised once again.

"What about that saying Gold and you both told me. All magic comes with a price?" Emma wondered aloud.

Hauling herself into an upright position Regina looked down at her lover, "For witches like us then the price can vary depending on the magic. Mostly it just drains us of our energy." Taking note of Emma's unconvinced look Regina continued, "However it can have other prices too. Magic is seductive. The power that courses through your veins while doing magic can be exhilarating, therefore addictive. That is why I am telling you."

"Because as the Evil Queen your magic was…addictive?"

"Exactly dear, if I fall into using magic. Destructive, dangerous magic. My desire to keep my darker self at bay will decrease. The power calls to me, Emma, and I don't want to be that way anymore. I want to be me." Rising from the bed Regina straightened her clothes out. "So we will keep an eye on each other. As you said."

"So you're going?" Emma shuffled up the bed to her mountain of pillows. "Leaving me here. All by myself."

Smirking Regina nodded, "I think it would be best for both of us to rest. Goodnight Emma."

"Night baby," Emma said watching Regina's hips sway out the door.

* * *

Cora rose from her bed, and stared into the shadows behind the bars that held her. "Things would appear to be going to plan. My dear daughter is distracted, worried for her lover. You know what you must do, make sure it is done properly before I join you."

"As you wish, your majesty," The disembodied reply came.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go guys, chapter 6. I'm supposed to be doing a report for college but who cares.**

**At the risk of sounding desperate; please, please, please review with all manner of lovely things on top, like ice cream, chocolate sauce Regina and Emma for example. **

**Your continued support is hugely appreciated. Thank you and on with the show.**

The words to describe Emma's elation at being freed from her imprisonment in hospital, had escaped her. Nothing seemed to truly cover her feelings the moment she had stepped out of the hospital in actual clothes and felt the fresh air and sun on her face. A fortnight staying in one little square room, seeing people when they wanted to see her regardless of what she wanted, had given her a unique form of cabin fever only felt by hospital patients that had been incarcerated longer than a couple of nights. In particular relatively healthy patients that could survive elsewhere. In Emma's opinion she should have been out a week earlier, however at the insistence of the people she loved she stayed to placate them.

It had been a pleasant surprise to see the hand decorated 'Welcome Home Emma' banner hanging just inside the door of 108 Mifflin Street. She had even welled up a little at the thoughtfully sweet and loving gesture. It felt so good to be home.

Although it didn't take long for a different kind of cabin fever to set in. Emma was not a busy body, yes she kept active but she was not adverse to the odd lazy day. But with no work to go to and her choice in activities limited she wasn't exactly the happiest woman on the planet. With Regina refusing to allow her to do anything that she had been expressly told not to do by medical professionals. When Emma had pointed out that they were medical professionals because a magical curse made them so, Regina had swatted her on the head and sent her to their room like a bad puppy.

It did however give both women a chance to study their other halves behaviour. Neither of them discussed the obvious elephant in the room. Emma could see Regina struggling to keep a firm hold on her temper with every little thing the blonde did and the sparks of magic that would surround her grew increasingly darker in colour. Meanwhile Regina noticed that Emma was being increasingly moody herself, while Regina wanted to believe it was simply to do with her lover being cooped up she wasn't convinced. Cora's words still haunting her.

Henry had been sent to stay with his grandparents, the boy had acted his age and status by throwing a royal tantrum at the announcement. It had taken the better part of a day until Henry emerged from his room. The belongs he deemed absolutely necessary stuffed into his bag. He had given each woman a begrudging hug and a gruff goodbye, then he had climbed into David's truck and away he went. Leaving his mother's alone with each other.

They each knew why they had made the decision or at least they thought they did but it was getting increasingly for them to remain communicative. Keeping their distances from each other during the day and spending their nights in the same bed but worlds apart. With Emma housebound and Regina the resident town pariah there weren't many opportunities for them to get proper breathing space with in the mansion. Except when Regina would go to pick Henry up from school and take him to Granny's before returning him to his grandparents care.

* * *

It was on Regina's return from one of these excursions that blew their previous arguments out of the water. Regina Mills would have viewed her behaviour and feelings with shame but the Evil Queen did not. Her reaction was warranted, the careless Knight that inhabited her home had wrecked her lounge.

Furniture was upturned, there was a mix of broken glass, crystal and porcelain in the formally pristine carpet. Water from one of the vases filled with flowers spread out from the remnants of its destroyed container, staining the carpet and leaving it unpleasantly squelchy under foot. While the flowers were completely past saving. The prized photo that had pride of place front and centre on top of the mantelpiece lay in its smashed frame decidedly too close to the roaring fireplace.

The photo was the only thing that Regina moved, unwilling to let it come to further harm. One finger absentmindedly traced the three faces, Henry's that peered happily out of it grinning from ear to ear pointing at the photographer, in a 'I see you' manner. The other two only had eyes for each other, sitting behind their son Regina and Emma were smiling at each other. The secretive, coy smiles that only lovers can interpret from their other halves. They were in love and right know that infuriated Regina to no end. Placing the photo -still in cased in its broken frame- back in place, Regina turned sharply on her heel. This was completely unacceptable and her lover would be punished.

She could hear the tell-tale clinking of dishes and cutlery from the kitchen, giving Emma's location away. Her nostrils flared in tandem with the next wave of anger that swept through her. The audacity of the blonde, creating such mass destruction, then leaving it for Regina to discover was either due to her lovers bravery or foolishness. It only took the Queen a second to settle on the latter as the reason.

Calling for the blonde, Regina stood in the doorway waiting for Emma to arrive. Repressing the snarl that wanted to answer Emma's easy, carefree smile, she managed to ask civilly, "Is there anything you wanted to tell me dear?"

Emma's eyebrows met in confusion. "Not that I can think of."

Turning and entering her ruined living space Regina heard a startled gasp behind her -marginally impressed at the authenticity of the sound. "So you know nothing about this?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Really? Because you are the only soul that has been in this house all day Miss Swan." Regina poked one finger into the blondes chest, pushing her back against the wall. "I suppose it was the invisible man."

"Regina I swear, I didn't do this." Emma grabbed onto her lovers hand, removing it from its place on her chest. Her eyes pleading for Regina to believe her.

"Then who did?" The Queen growled, her voice rising.

"I don't know!" Emma shouted back, shoving the raven haired beauty away from her. "I spent most of today in bed. You know that!"

"Liar." Regina ground out.

Emma took in her lovers appearance , wondering how she hadn't noticed sooner. Regina had lost her strained grip on her emotions, her body language was screaming lethal, her eyes were dark and empty of anything other than rage and loathing. Emma was looking at the Evil Queen, in all her glory.

Staying firmly against the wall Emma -stupidly- asked, "Regina, please talk to me. What's wrong."

Regina scoffed waving her hand at their surroundings. "This, all of this."

"A room can be tidied." It was not the best idea to provoke her other half, but Emma needed to know just how bad things were.

"It shouldn't have to be!" Regina spat. "This is beneath me, Miss Swan, and I am though with acting the way everyone wants me to."

Emma pondered Regina's words for a moment, trying to find the answer to her question somewhere. Not finding it she analysed the rest. They both knew that Regina had been struggling to keep herself, on the straight and narrow since her encounter with Cora. However maybe, in hindsight, they hadn't gone about solving the problem in the right way.

Stepping closer to the agitated woman -the same way a vet approaches a pissed off lion even when it's tranquilised- Emma carefully tried to broach the subject. "You're being evasive. You're trying to shut me out. We both know that I won't give up because you're being a super bitch." Emma winced, that wasn't exactly the how she had wanted it to go.

Regina was seething, despite the blonde clearly being in the wrong she was resorting to childishly insulting her on top of everything else. "You will not speak to me with such disrespect. I am a Queen."

Bingo, Emma had it the nail on the head. The Evil Queen was definitely being channelled, now she had to figure out how to get Regina back in control. "No, you are Regina Mills. Mother of my son and love of my life." Emma rubbed at her jaw, hoping that she wouldn't get a cavity from the sweet talk.

"Silence." Regina hissed, stepping back from the approaching Knight.

"You aren't the Evil Queen anymore, we've discussed this before. So long as I'm here you will never be her again." Emma took hold of one of Regina's hands for a fraction of a second.

Regina immediately projected the blonde backwards the moment she felt their hands meet. "Enough," she screeched watching Emma hurtle through the air before colliding with an upturned chair, disappearing behind it.

It took Emma a while to regain her bearings. Her head was spinning and her wounds were pounding. Optimistically she hoped that her stitches had remained intact and hadn't burst from the impact. Shakily she pulled herself up from the floor, relying heavily on the chair for support. "Fine. You don't want to listen, then I'll go."

Marching over to the door Regina blocked Emma's exit. "You will do no such thing."

"Make up your mind, your Majesty." Emma huffed, the pain she was feeling outweighing her usual stubborn determination to meet her lover head on.

Something flickered within the rage and loathing held in chocolate orbs, before Regina spoke. "I can't."

"What do you want me to do?" Emma sighed wearily.

Not looking at her lover Regina's confusion grew. "I don't know anymore."

Gently the blonde pushed past her darker haired lover, entering the hall. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You're my weakness." It was a truth that pained Regina to admit, she was the Evil Queen, she didn't have any weaknesses.

Emma chuckled in sad amusement. "Funny, you're my strength."

"Love is weakness," Regina parroted the words she had been told time and time again by her mother.

"Love is strength, Regina. That bullshit your mother keeps coming out with is never going to be true." Emma cupped her lovers face in her hands, forcing her to look into fierce green eyes. "My love for you and our son provides me with the greatest strength there is."

"Yet the moment we were in danger, you would roll over and do whatever our captors wanted." Regina drawled out, her words cold, mocking.

"Perhaps," Emma agreed, "But I would fight like a demon to get you both back."

"Love will always be weakness." Regina repeated, pulling away from her lovers hold.

Shaking her head regretfully Emma walked to the front door opening it a crack, with one last attempt at appealing to Regina over her shoulder. "I will always love you Regina. Regardless of whether you believe my love to be weakness or strength. You'll know where to find me when you've come back to your senses."

"Goodbye Miss Swan," was the impassive response.

Emma walked out the door shutting it firmly behind her. Silent tears ran down her cheeks, brought on by the finality of Regina's farewell. It was due to this pause on the porch, trying to reign in her emotions that she heard Regina's scream. The sound shook the Saviour to her core, her heart breaking for her lover. In all her life Emma had never heard a sound so full of anguish, despair and suffering. She felt the magic nearby, Regina's magic flaring to life in answer to her emotions.

Unwilling to leave Regina when she was in such a state Emma attempted to get back in the mansion. She shouldn't have. For the second time she was propelled backwards in to the hedges that separated the private property of the Mayoral Mansion and the public pavement. Wincing she got to her feet, staring forlornly at the building she had come to think of as home. Going against every part of her that told her to fighting to find a way to her lover Emma went against doctors' orders and ran full pelt down the street.

Unaware of the eyes that followed her retreating figure.

* * *

Cora traced patterns onto the filthy floor with the toe of her shoe. Boredom was not something that she was accustomed to. She had rather hoped that Regina would pay her another visit but it would seem that her words had affected her daughter even better than she had ever dared hope. With her lover home Regina's paranoia had kicked in, at least that is what she had been told. Even as a child she had always taken her mother's words to heart, just as Cora expected. It was immeasurably irritating that the Saviour had survived yet another encounter with the Queen of Hearts but Cora was soothed by the knowledge that the end was fast approaching for the blonde princess, one way or another.

Lifting her head she waited for her accomplice to appear from the shadows. She needed news. She needed to know that the bond between Regina and Emma was waning, it was only then she would be free to out her plan into action. She did not expect her company to be pressed against the bars, silently waiting for her to notice their presence.

"You have news?" She asked rising from her perch on the bed.

"Yes my Queen. The Saviour has left the Evil Queen after a…misunderstanding."

"Your work I presume?" Cora stepped closer to the bars.

"Things were progressing slowly and neither of us want this to be a prolonged experience, your Majesty." Stepping back and taking a bow the man tilted his head to the side to glance at the woman.

"Initiative, you're fortunate that it worked in your favour." With a pleased smile she motioned for him to stand. "With my daughter and that foolish girl separated, I can finally be free of this hovel. Fetch the…"

"Way ahead of you, my lady." The man cut her off, a brave endeavour to be sure, the key he was brandishing the only reason he felt comfortable enough to do so.

They did not speak, once the cell door was unlocked. The man leading the Queen of Hearts through the corridors to the elevator shaft. Suddenly halting when they were just round the corner from the guarded elevator shaft. Cora shoved the man into the corridor his graceless hopping alerting them to his presence.

"I think I took a wrong turn somewhere. Maybe you boys could help me?" He asked straightening out his jacket.

"This is a restricted area. You will be escorted out immediately." One guard said as they both approached him.

"Thank you." He was nothing if not gracious. "I don't think I'd manage to get out on my own."

When they were within reaching distance Cora rushed round the corner, plunging her hands into their chests. In the blink of an eye the two guards lay dead at her feet, the ash of their hearts scattered around them. Stepping over the corpses Cora entered the elevator, stepping back to allow her companion to do what was necessary. A couple of pushed buttons and pulled levers and the steel contraption began ascending steadily to the surface.

With dark brown eyes locked on her companions back, Cora inquired, "Tell me, what of the heart?"

He repressed the shiver that wanted to run up his spine, he could feel her eyes burning twin holes in his back. "I couldn't find it my Queen."

"No matter. When we are reunited, my daughter will realise soon enough the mistake she made." The heart would find its way back to her, that much was certain. If it didn't, well, by the time it came to that stage in the game her daughter would crush it for her.

"To whom does the heart belong, your Majesty?" He asked, watching the light from the top of the elevator shaft get closer.

"That is irrelevant." Cora snapped. "All that matters is it is not mine."

"Of course forgive me." Drawing the steel bars that acted as a door aside, he stepped out, offering his hand to the Queen. "Where to next, your Grace?"

"To my darling Regina, naturally." With a flourish of her hand the pair disappeared in a puff of smoke, the only trace of their presence deep below in the mine in the form of the two deceased guards.


	7. Chapter 7

**First I would like to apologise for the wait, unfortunately I'm in one of those 'what's the point of anything' moods. Please feel free to give me a virtual kick in the arse to get me moving should it happen again. Thank you for your continued support. Reviews can be motivational and are always appreciated.**

**I hope it was worth the wait.**

Emma fell gracelessly through the door, landing on all fours, into Granny's. Effectively garnering attention from all its patrons. The Sheriff was panting harshly, her throat was dry and burned with each heaving breath. Ruby recovered quickly from the shock of her friends entrance and rushed to help get her to her feet.

Supporting the blonde she helped her into one of the booths, quickly grabbing a pitcher and a glass. Filling the glass with the cool water, two thirds full of ice, Ruby placed the glass within Emma's reach and the pitcher in the centre of the table. Emma didn't say anything. A weak smile the only thanks provided for her actions, the waitress waited for an explanation.

Ruby could see the tear tracks on Emma's cheeks, her eyes red and still gleaming with unshed tears and a worrying red patch seeping through her shirt. Finally Emma took the glass lifting it to parched lips taking unadvisable gulps, the ice rattling in the glass and clinking against Emma's teeth.

"You're bleeding Emz." Ruby hoped that it was simply a result of Emma's fall but somehow she couldn't believe that would be the case.

Glass still raised to her lips Emma looked at the waitress incredulously. Lowering the glass Emma reached over the table to grasp one of Ruby's hands. "That isn't important right now. I need…"

Ruby interrupted raising from the table to tower over the blonde. Surprisingly adept at being intimidating, it must have been a wolf thing. "I beg to differ. Your bleeding, the most important thing right now is getting your wounds seen to. Again."

Ignoring her friends statement completely Emma continued. "I need you to get Gold."

"And why would you require my presence Sheriff?" Gold asked from the booth behind her.

Turning in her seat she offered Belle a smile, then faced Gold all business. "You are the only one I could think of that could help me."

"Help you. An interesting notion, why would I do that?" Gold turned in his seat too, he couldn't deny that Emma's words piqued his interest. If he was the only one the woman could think of for help in a matter, well it could be quite fortuitous for him in the long run to do as requested.

"Because you won't want to deal with Regina in all her Evil Queen glory alongside her Cora." The twin startled gasps from the brunettes that were witnessing their conversation did not go unnoticed by either Gold or Emma. "She's been struggling to control herself since her run in with Cora but today she snapped. There was no reasoning with her I need you to help me save her from herself."

"There is nothing I can do Sheriff. As much as I may not desire to see our dear Regina reconciling with her mother there is no way for me to do what you ask." Gold turned back to his lunch taking a bite out of the cheese burger, chewing thoughtfully. "You'd be able to do more for her than I could."

Raising from her booth Emma stumbled round and into the seat next to Belle. "What can I do?"

Gold did not answer straight away, instead he continued to eat his burger. Amused at the varying expressions around him, from Emma's impatient foot tapping and glare, Ruby's barely concealed distrust and Belle's disappointed stare. His brow furrowed at the thought of his beautiful companion being upset by his behaviour, again. Finishing his burger quickly he dabbed at his mouth with the napkin removing the traces of grease and flour that remained. "When it comes to magic dearie, I doubt you'd have any aptitude in the more destructive arts, however your ability to heal I imagine to be impressive. I dare say you could even attempt to heal me."

"How the hell does healing achieve anything?" Emma huffed of all the things she had imagined that Gold could of suggested, healing hadn't once occurred to her. "And why couldn't I be destructive?"

Shaking his head mockingly Gold answered, "I'm not talking about just physical ailments your highness, I'm talking of a more spiritual nature. As to your destructive capacity, I doubt that you'd manage because you are the product of true love-"

"I wish everyone would stop bringing that up." Emma grumbled.

"As I was saying, true love is not a destructive force. It is all about the good, happiness, support caring etcetera." He had almost forgotten what it was like to deal with heroes when they were on a mission, almost. It seemed that even after a long absence from such interactions they didn't get any more bearable.

"Again how does this help me?"

In the condescending tone that could make even the most intelligent individual feel belittled and idiotic, Gold made sure to slowly say each word. "You could heal her soul."

Sceptically Emma asked, "How?" She was only willing to except souls existed in the first place because she had seen Regina's as it was being sucked out of her by the Wraith. Still that didn't mean that Emma had to believe that a soul was capable of being healed like a broken bone.

"The heart and the soul are intrinsically linked, not one in the same but closely tied. If you heal the void between them, I think our Queen could be saved." Gold had been somewhat surprised at the relationship that had sparked between his former apprentice and the Saviour. An impressive feat in and of itself. Emma had unknowingly made a start on what he was suggesting.

"You said I needed to heal her soul." Clearly she was only going to get anywhere or at least a straight answer from the wretched miser if she really pushed him.

"Indeed I did dearie." Resorting to mannerisms he hadn't used in over twenty eight years, Gold clapped his hands excitedly together in an altogether creepily giddy fashion. "I'm glad you're paying attention, not everyone does. You've already healed her heart, your love for one another did that, but her soul remains tainted. Should that taint remain, your love will be lost to you indefinitely."

* * *

Regina paced restlessly back and forth as she had done for the last hour. Adding to the chaos, that had taken hold of her lounge, had soothed her tender nerves. Turning every room on its head, she worked to make her living environment reflect her inner turmoil.

Until she reached their, no her room. The entire room was filled with reminders of the woman who had finally succeeded in breaking Regina's hold on the Evil Queen. The White Knights foolish actions having helped the Evil Queen in defeating her jailor, free to reign as she was meant to.

Disintegrating item after item of the blondes possessions, Regina could finally feel a semblance of calm descend on her. Emma's taint lessening with each destroyed belonging. Somewhat satisfied with her work, Regina glared at the one article of clothing she loathed and had sorely wanted to eradicate since first meeting Emma. She was incredibly frustrated to find that she couldn't find it in herself to destroy her lovers prized red leather jacket. Clutching the collar tightly in her fist, the pliable leather soft and yielding under pressure.

Regina didn't spare a final glance to her room, with the freedom afforded to her by magic she left for her sanctuary in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Emma had allowed Gold to finish his lunch in peace, instead choosing to use that time to process what had been said. She sat at the counter her back to the world, her eyes staring unfocused into the warming glass of water between her hands, still wet from the condensation that had coated the glass at one point.

Her desire to help Regina growing with each passing second. Fidgeting constantly in her seat she hoped that Gold would hurry up, and she knew that he knew it. Ruby had tried to get her to check her wounds, to see what damage had been done. To no avail. Emma stubbornly ignored every attempt her friend had made to try and look after her. Eventually the waitress had given up, going about her duties in the diner instead. Though Emma knew that the waitress was keeping tabs on her.

Hearing the familiar click of Gold's cane hitting the ground as he stood Emma swivelled round in her seat, her eyes instantly landing on the man. Slipping of the high chair, Emma walked over to the door holding it open for Gold, following quickly behind him. Both unaware of the conversation taking place behind them.

"I can't let her make a deal with Gold." Ruby flung her apron onto the worktop behind the serving counter. "Snow would kill me if she found out I just let Emma waltz out of her with Rumplestiltskin."

Grabbing hold of the taller brunettes upper arm, Belle held Ruby back. "Going after them won't achieve anything Ruby. I'll go with them and look out for the Sheriffs best interest. You contact her family and let them know what's going on."

Staring down at the petite woman, Ruby felt her affection for the bookworm grow. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Releasing her hold on Ruby, Belle went to the door. Holding the door open a thought struck Belle. "Ruby, make sure the send someone to check on Cora. If Emma was right it would be best if she's accounted for sooner rather than later." Not waiting for a reply, Belle left to catch up with Emma and Gold.

* * *

The smoke dissipated leaving Regina with a clear view of her surroundings. It had been a lifetime since she had last laid her eyes on the wardrobe, full of outfits that had set her apart from other royals and peasants alike in her home world. Designed to lure fools and geniuses into her grasp, then keep them there. Hanging the red monstrosity over the back of the chair that sat before the vanity she appraised the room. Walking over to mannequins that sported her most favoured attire.

Her victory dress stood in pride of place, next to the final outfit she had worn when the dark curse finally ravaged the land. Idly she ran her hands over the luxurious materials that had once been part of everything she wore. She was almost disappointed that her dresses wouldn't do for what she had in mind.

Instead she gracefully stalked towards her outfit of choice. The outfit she had worn to dear Snow White's wedding. It was sure to invoke memories in the minds of all the inhabitants of Storybrooke. She had worn it when she made her oath to destroy their happiness, a promise that she had followed through with. Now it would herald the Evil Queens return to power.

Stripping out of the clothes that defined her as Mayor Regina Mills. She meticulously folded each item of clothing sitting them on the same chair as Emma's jacket. Standing naked before her chosen outfit Regina pulled on the undergarments, grateful that she at least had her magic to assist her in getting the bloody thing on. The only thing that she hadn't truly missed about her old wardrobe.

It didn't take long to get everything on and in order. Running both hands over herself, to smooth out non-existent wrinkles, Regina stood before her vanity. Tilting her head to the side, a smirk spread across her face. It felt good to be back.

Leaving the room she wandered seemingly aimlessly round her sanctuary. Paying no attention to any of the treasures that lined the walls. The rhythmic pulsing thumps of beating hearts grew louder the closer she got to her vault. Halting before the golden wall that held arguably the most precious of all her treasures, one gloved hand hovered over one drawer in particular.

"Is that one special dear?" Came the unexpected voice from the shadows.

Ironically it was thanks to the woman that had attempted to frighten her, that Regina did not startle. Not giving into Cora's desire for her attention Regina kept her back to her. "This is where your heart resides, mother."

"Do you really believe that?" Cora asked, joining her daughter. "Surely you know better Regina."

Brown eyes flickered uncertainly, it was true that by all accounts her mother shouldn't be there, not after the instructions Emma had given her on the day of her defeat and capture. "It's not your heart."

"No, it isn't. I do not keep my heart where others do, it is a precaution that has once again proved useful." Raising a hand to join her daughters, Cora took hold of the metal box carefully prising open the lid. "Do you see it now? Just as I promised dear, your heart is safe."

Regina finally pivoted round to see her mother's accomplice, surprised to see Jefferson standing in her sanctuary for the second time. "You placed Jefferson's heart in your chest?"

"She took my heart when you abandoned me in Wonderland, Regina. Chopping of me head before putting be back together again apparently wasn't a big enough failsafe. So she ripped my beating heart out of my chest and never gave it back." Jefferson growled, his eyes never leaving his glowing heart held safe within the box Regina had placed it in.

Cora snapped the lid shut, breaking the trance the Mad Hatter was in. "I thought it could prove useful to bring it with me should I encounter any problems. Like being locked up in a prison by my dear daughter." Fingers traced over the decorative box, following the patterns to their end. "It has proved itself to be an invaluable resource. Without it my time incarcerated probably wouldn't have been nearly as productive."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina demanded, grabbing her mother's forearm. Her grip tightened when Cora did not immediately provide an answer. "Explain yourself!"

With no instructions saying otherwise, Jefferson took it upon himself to answer Regina's inquiries. "I've been keeping tabs on you and the Saviour. I sped things up a bit as well."

"What does that mean?" Regina hissed, flinging her mother to the ground and stalking towards Jefferson.

"I broke into your house and made a mess for Emma to take the fall for." Jefferson shrugged, in the same uncaring manner that a child does when they're asked where their homework has magically disappeared to.

Livid her mind drifted to Emma's reaction to seeing the mess that had caused Regina to lose her temper. The softly pleading green gems that spoke of innocence and desperate desire for her lover to see reason. Disbelief rose up in Regina's chest, she had been fooled and done exactly what her mother had wanted. She had hurt Emma, cast her aside as so many before her had done to the blonde.

"That was you then my dear Hatter?" Regina watched the man assist her mother to her feet. "I'm impressed, you certainly did your job well."

"Now it shall be how it was always meant to be." Cora pulled her daughter into her embrace, paying no heed to Regina as she tensed in her arms. "Mother and daughter ruling side by side."

"Yes mother."

* * *

The bell above the door chimed as the small party entered Gold's shop. The man himself going straight round the counter placing a physical barrier between himself and the Saviour. Across the floor shop they regarded one another, neither feeling particularly comfortably near the other.

Emma lost her patience first, striding up to the counter both palms slamming against the glass, not quite hard enough to cause it an damage but it did leave her hands stinging. "Tell me what I need to do."

"What makes you so sure that I know what you need to do Emma?" Gold asked. "My powers lie solely in darkness. Light magic is not something I can teach you."

"You said that I could even attempt to heal you. You know enough, so talk." Leaning further over the table Emma stared into his cold eyes, until he turned his back on her.

"You could try to heal me dearie but it would kill you. Still you'd probably be capable of going further than most." Gold riffled through the drawers behind the counter. "To heal a soul, you must be connected to it. This can be done in a number of ways, in your case I believe it should be easy enough."

"Like the eyes being the windows to the soul?" Belle asked standing by Emma.

"Indeed, though in the case of the Evil Queen and her White Knight their souls, I believe, are already connected. The term is soul mates. You were made for each other Emma, something just as special and unique as true love." Pulling a wooden case out from the bottom of the drawer and setting it on the glass between them Gold continued. "You must rid her of the darkness that grips her soul."

"We're going round in circles. I need to heal her soul, I get it. How do I do it?" Emma growled, barely containing her desire to punch Gold in his smug face.

"How do darkness and light work your highness, hmm?" Gold grinned, pleased to see that unlike some he had dealt with in the past the cogs were turning within the blondes mind. "Do they live in harmony? Can they live side by side? What happens when one is stronger than the other?"

"Rumple, please stop being so cryptic." Belle asked, one hand landing on Emma's back in an effort to help the other woman keep calm.

"People can live walking the line between light and dark, balancing them both seamlessly. Others find themselves more drawn to one end of the spectrum. This is fine, however when a soul is drawn to one end of the spectrum when they are not meant to they becoming truly unbalanced." Gold said tapping his fingers on the wooden box.

"So your saying that's what happened to Regina. She was drawn into the darkness and she's not supposed to." Emma stood, hope gleaming in her eyes. "So how do we get her to where she's supposed to be?"

"Darkness consumes light and light chases away darkness. But if there is nowhere to hide where does the darkness go?" Gold unlatched the lid, carefully lifting it open to reveal the contents of the wooden case. Seeing the look on Emma's face he was surprisingly quick to reassure her. "This is not to kill her with dearie."

"The last time you gave me a sword I had to kill a dragon." Emma stated her eyes trailing over the intricate hilt and scabbard.

Lifting the sword out of its velvet surroundings Gold held it out for Emma to take. "Cora isn't quite a dragon but she is just as fierce."

"You want me to kill Cora?" Emma asked making no effort to take the offered weapon.

"No. I am merely giving you a weapon that will be capable of riding the world of her should it come to that." Of course Gold couldn't see it ending any other way. Someone was going to die and with any luck it would be Cora.

Grabbing the sword in its scabbard she fastened the belt securely round her waist. "And Regina?"

"Love her." At the confused look that swept over Emma's face Gold expanded. "True loves kiss is a powerful thing Sheriff, you should be able to heal her with a kiss."

"Sounds easy enough." Although the way they had parted it might prove more difficult to get a little affection from her lover, probably more painful too.

"Whatever you do dearie, remember that you mustn't let her go. No matter the cost." Sharply nodding her head, Emma left the bell chiming her exit. Rubbing his forehead Gold almost hoped that the girl would be alright.

"Rumple what did you mean, no matter the cost?" Belle's eyebrows were creased together in concern.

"It will be painful, for her." Gold muttered, almost to himself. "Painful for her to absorb the darkness."

"Why didn't you tell her that?" Belle's anger putting a sharp edge on each word.

His hand fell to his side, his eyes locking with Belles. "The Saviour should be given more credit. She knows that it won't be cost free."

"All magic comes with a price." Belle whispered.

"Indeed it does Belle," Gold walked round to stand by the petite brunette. "And even I cannot put a price on what Emma is about to do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go again. Thank you for all the continuing support. Please let me know what you think.**

Gold was in the back of the store when he heard the bell chime from the front. Accompanied by the unceremonious bang the door made when it was shoved open to the full extent its hinges would allow. And a familiar voice yelling for him. Strolling casually from the back and outwardly showing no indication of his deep seated irritation at his door and little bell being abused at the hand of yet another 'customer'. One hand gripped tightly around the hilt of the sword strapped to his waist David narrowed his eyes to glare at the limping man. To anyone else it would have been intimidating.

"Charming, what can I do for you?" Gold asked leaning on his cane.

"Where is she?" David's eyes darted around the room looking for signs of anyone else within the shop. "Where's Emma?"

"Well she's not here and that's the extent of my knowledge on your daughters whereabouts." Gold's cane clicked against the floor as he headed back to his store room.

"She was here."

Not bothering to look at the man Gold held the curtain aside. "Yes and now she's not. So if that's all-"

Grabbing Gold by the back of his suit jacket David threw the shorter man back into the centre of the shop. "Ruby said that she came here with you and Belle, about Regina. What did you do?"

"I assisted the Sheriff as she requested anything that was discussed is none of your concern, your highness." Gold said shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to get his clothing to fall back into its former, comfortable, place.

"If my daughter has made a deal with you and is in any form of danger, again, it's my business." The sword gleamed despite the sparse lighting in the room, the tip of the blade resting under Gold's chin.

Gold batted the blade away from its precarious position with his cane. "How…charming."

"Talk." David growled.

"I merely told our dear Emma that she needed to heal dear old Regina's battered black soul. I even gave her a weapon to help her in her task."

"The price?" Came the worried question.

"Has nothing to do with me. Emma asked for the information and I gave it to her, the sword was a gesture of goodwill. Any magic that takes place is the Sheriffs doing and hers alone, therefore any price that need be paid is down to her." Trying his luck again Gold walked past the larger man, putting the counter between them.

Swallowing and talking a calming breathe David asked as civilly as he could. "Please Gold, where did she go?"

"She went hunting for her lover. They're playing the 'I will find you' game that you and your darling Snow White are so fond of." It was amusing and Gold could only imagine the look of disgust that would cross Regina's face when it clicked in her mind that it had happened.

Looking to the floor in disappointment David sighed. "So you don't know, and neither does Emma."

"Exactly." Gold said sarcastically giving the Prince a round of applause for finally getting the picture, before a thought crossed his mind. "Tell me is Cora still in her little prison?"

Seriously looking into the eyes of the tricky little man, David told him the truth. "No, the guards that were on duty were found dead. The only trace that Cora left of her presence there." David didn't waste another moment, turning sharply on his heel he ran out the door, slamming it wide open on his rapid departure. Clicking his tongue disapprovingly Gold reached up to his little bell, frowning. That would need to be fixed.

Watching the retreating figure of David he muttered almost sincerely, "Good luck dearie. I reckon you're going to need it."

* * *

Emma had never had trouble finding anyone. With the exception of her parents but now she knew that there was a valid reason for her failure in that particular endeavour in the form of a dark curse, she couldn't find it in herself to penalise her for something that was completely out with her control. However her record in finding others was perfect. Finding Regina would be easy, she knew her better than anyone else in Storybrooke and what's more there wasn't really that many places to hide for any length of time in the little town.

Which was why Emma had taken off in the direction of the graveyard. Ignoring the strange looks she had gotten from the citizens of Storybrooke, the Sheriff with a sword strapped to her him and two bloody patches on her shirt had strolled along Main Street as if it was the most natural thing she had ever done in the world.

Walking up the path that led to the tomb of Regina's father, Emma decided it would probably be best to check the extent of damage that had been caused to her wounds before potentially getting anymore or more than likely making it worse. Peering at her shoulder there were two stitches burst, the wound gaping open like a small, ugly gummy mouth. Like a fish Emma decided shuddering. Lifting her shirt to inspect her belly she was pleasantly surprised to find that is had simply been weeping a bit, she could live with that.

When the door started to creak open Emma dashed the short distance to the side of the mausoleum, back to the wall she peered round the corner to see who had exited the tomb. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, when she recognised the figure that had emerged into the daylight, Jefferson. Waiting until she was convinced that he was completely unaware that he was being watched, she sneaked up behind him. Drawing her sword and kicking the back of his right knee she held the sword to his throat. "What are you doing here Jefferson?"

Carelessly shrugging his shoulders, Jefferson rolled his head back to look up at his captors face with a slightly unhinged smile. "Just doing what my Queen told me to do."

Tilting her head to the side Emma questioned hopefully, "Regina?"

"No." Jefferson laughed out hysterically before Emma gave him a rough shake to regain his attention. "I'm the Mad Hatter, remember, from Wonderland. The Queen of Hearts commands me."

Emma supressed the desire to shudder. "Are they both here Jefferson, Cora and Regina?"

"Well of course they are. Where else are they going to be, the Evil Queen's little sanctuary is the best kept secret in Storybrooke." It could only be described as the 'duh' tone. Though Emma had to wonder if Regina's little getaway was as well kept a secret as Jefferson seemed to think it was.

"You should be with your daughter." It seemed like as good a thing as any to say in an attempt to get the well-dressed man to leave and let her get on with her plan.

"You think I don't know that!" He yelled elbowing her and leaping to his feet. "You think I'm here because I want to be. Sure I can't complain about messing with Regina's head. I hate them both, Emma, if I had a choice I wouldn't be here!" The unadulterated loathing that permeated each word made his feelings on the two Queens clear as crystal.

Emma took a step back from the increasingly irate man, lowering her sword to her side. "But you do have a-"

"Eh, no I don't." Jefferson cut in sounding every inch the mad man he was described as. "She has my heart you see. And when someone has your heart they control you, I'm her mad little puppet."

"I'll get it back for you then." That's what she was there for right. Emma Swan Saviour extraordinaire, there for all you heroic needs. Life needs saving, no problem. Heart stolen, I'll get it back. Stuck in a tree or a rickety tower, I love climbing suspiciously frail looking structures.

"Do you really think that you can take either of them on let alone when they're actually together?"

"I don't need to take Regina on, just Cora." That was probably just about the only thing Emma couldn't do. She wasn't going to hurt Regina that was out of the question. Evil Queen slaying, are you sure I can't just bed her instead? God Emma could only imagine what her fairytale life would have been like if that's the way she'd have gone about things. Briefly Emma wondered if madness was infectious.

"Good job your already in a graveyard Sheriff that's all I can say." Jefferson muttered.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Opening the door to the Mills crypt Emma peeked through the door to make sure the coast was clear. Asking over her shoulder, "Any idea where your heart is?"

"I know exactly where it is, but there's nothing I can do about it. I've been ordered to leave my heart be." Hard to ignore the wall of thumping organs, especially when you watched your own being placed in a shiny box the slide into the vault to join in the chorus.

"Well I haven't been told to do anything like that, so you show me and I'll get it for you and then you can go." Emma sheathed the sword before crouching and leading the man down the stairs, that descended into the earth.

"Almost makes me feel bad." Jefferson absentmindedly said.

"About what?" Emma asked, stopping to hear his answer.

"Setting you up."

Emma asked through gritted teeth. "As in messing up our lounge?"

"Yup." Was the honest answer.

Sighing Emma ran a hand over her face before turning to fully face her companion. "At least tell me you were ordered to."

"Nope, it was my own initiative." The pride in his voice was unmistakeable.

"You stupid bastard!" Emma lunged at him, landing a solid right hook to his cheek sending him reeling back to slide down the wall.

"I think I may have deserved that." His eyes unfocused and one hand rubbing his jaw, Jefferson tried to figure out which of the three Emma's was the real one.

"You definitely deserved that." Emma growled, grabbing him by the lapels. "Now lead the way and shut up."

Nodding ridiculously fast and making a zipping motion over his mouth Jefferson led Emma deeper into the Evil Queen's sanctuary, towards her infamous vault of hearts.

* * *

Regina stood in front of her reflection. The Evil Queen staring back at her truly for the first time in over twenty eight years. The black leather hugging her figure, the corset equally so, leaving very little to the imagination. Her feathered cloak rested comfortably, almost comfortingly over her shoulders and fanned out behind her. She had confronted so many in this outfit Snow and Charming along with all their subjects on their wedding day, Maleficent, even Rumplestiltskin. There was very little doubt in her mind that Emma would be confronted while she wore it.

Regina's eyes fluttered closed, she could imagine the blonde standing behind her, admiring her and cursing her cloak for hindering her view. Emma would join her, pressing up against her back, wrapping her arms securely around her midsection and rest her chin on Regina's shoulder. Together their eyes would meet in the mirror before Emma's resolve would weaken and her eyes would wander shamelessly over her lovers form. Whispering sweet nothings and declarations of love in her ear.

"You look pensive dear, is something bothering you?" Cora's voice echoed round the room.

Regina's eyes snapped open and her fantasy was shattered, faced once again with her reflection but hit was her mother who stood by her. "Merely wondering what our next move will be mother."

One hand settled on Regina's back leading her away from the mirror. "My dear child, isn't it obvious? We remind all those wretched peasants and their supposed rulers whom true power belongs to."

"I see." Was the quiet reply.

"We will make an example of Snow White and her Prince, their precious Saviour too. Your son will be returned to you and we shall rule together as we were always meant to." Almost lovingly Cora cupped Regina's face between her hands. "I am so proud of you Regina. This is how it always should have been mother and daughter side by side, I am sorry that it took so long to come to fruition."

* * *

Emma and Jefferson stood in front of the vault of hearts, the rhythmic beating strangely making Emma's own heart feel heavier in her chest. Looking to her quiet companion, who was staring specifically at a particular door.

"Is that the one that has your heart in it?"

Jefferson nodded his head morosely, his eyes unable to stray from the spot where his heart lay beating in wait to be returned to its proper place.

Reaching for the door Emma was glad that it responded when her hand hovered over it, the box containing it's precious cargo free to be removed. Lifting the lid to reveal the pulsing, glowing heart Emma hesitated before reaching in and carefully resting the heart in the palm of her hand, thanking any and all higher powers that she wasn't squeamish.

Jefferson grabbed her wrist and brought it before his chest. "Just push and it will go back."

"Yeah, sure." Doing as she was told Emma took it back she was squeamish, her hand was in Jefferson's chest and that just wasn't right. His heart felt different in her hand and she took that as her cue to withdraw her hand from his quest, which she did hastily.

"Thank you." Jefferson smiled, one hand protectively covering his now reinstated heart.

"Anytime…actually maybe not but uh, I'm happy to help out. It's my job after all." Emma shrugged. "I need you to do me a favour, can you go and tell any of my deputies where I am? You know just in case people are looking for me."

Bowing with a flourish Jefferson grinned. "I can do that. I'll be seeing you."

Emma watched the man run back the way they had come, hoping that she wouldn't regret her decision in the long run. Shaking her head to regain some sense of focus Emma looked at her options. Which way to Regina?

* * *

Regina lounged regally on the love seat as her mother paced back and forth. The older woman was becoming more and more frustrated at Jefferson absence. Regina herself couldn't care less, he was of no use to her and after his admission about the breaking and entering she was even less inclined to put up with his presence.

Cora stopped her pacing, to face her daughter. Scowling at the relaxed feline grace she was exuding as she lay watching her mother with a smirk. "She is a thorn in our side dear. It is necessary to remove her."

Regina couldn't be definitively sure but she had an inkling of who her mother was referring to, and though there was a part of her that was kicking and screaming at her to defend the woman. She instead found herself answering with a routing, "Yes mother."

"I'm pretty sure you were just talking about me and I've got to say that hurt." Emma said as she strolled into the room.

Cora waved at the blonde uncaringly. "Speak of the devil, Regina we have a visitor."

Holding out her hand in what she knew to be an incredibly cliché gesture Emma uttered the equally cliché words to go along with it. "Regina come on let's get out of here."

"I'm afraid not Miss Swan." Regina swung her legs off the seat, Emma's wandering eyes not going unnoticed. "It would be improper for a Queen such as myself to be seen with the likes of you."

"Oh, Regina. You wound me with your cruel, cruel words." Emma held her hands mockingly over her heart, grinning cheekily.

Regina could not stop the small smile that crept onto her face, in answer to her lovers. A strange thing when joined with her equally strong desire to throttle the blonde for being in her presence.

"My daughter wishes you to leave, Saviour, do so quickly." Cora stepped between the pair effectively cutting their view of each other.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

Stalking around her mother and towards her lover Regina felt a great sense of satisfaction at the effect she clearly had on the blonde. Trailing her hand over her chest and around her back as she circled her Regina purred into Emma's ear, relishing the shiver that coursed through the younger woman's body. "And why is that dear?"

Grabbing the woman by the wrist, paying no heed to Cora, Emma forced Regina to look at her. Staring deeply into doe brown eyes Emma gave her answer. "Because I love you and I'm not giving up on you."

"How pathetic," Cora spat, "Love is weakness."

Shaking her head Emma pulled Regina flush against her and dragged her into a kiss, one hand locking her lover firmly in place at the back of her neck angling her just so. The Queen struggled for a moment before surrendering to the kiss, unable to resist the feeling of completeness that filled her being.

Emma wondered if the kiss was having an effect on Regina other than obviously turning her on, if Emma's own response was anything to go by. The fact that Regina had deepened the kiss and was moaning her approval did make Emma think she was doing something right but was it enough?

Then it hit her, agony, her whole body tensed as the pain wracked through her. When Regina tried to pull away she clung on, 'no matter the cost' Gold's voice rang in her ears. She vaguely felt something at her back accompanied by a banging noise but it barely registered. Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor dragging Regina with her. By the gods it hurt.

Regina's eyes had snapped open the moment Emma's body had tensed, a deep seated fear awoken by her lover once again being in the presence of her mother. Her peripheral vision let her know that her mother hadn't moved but that didn't explain Emma's reaction. She tried to get out of the blondes grasp, but it was a futile effort. Then she saw it. The veins in Emma's face were dark and prominent, the strain of whatever was effecting the blonde physically visible. The beautiful blonde hair growing darker with each passing second that their lips remained connected.

Cora tried to pull Emma apart from her daughter hitting the blonde firmly in the back, when her fist collided with the blonde she was sent flying into far wall of the room, smashing one of Regina's many mirrors. When Emma's knees gave out Regina did not land on the floor but in Emma's lap, she kept her eyes open watching as her lover transformed before her eyes. She could feel the change that was taking place, she felt different, she felt like a weight had been lifted from her. She could only hope that Emma was alright.

Emma stilled in her arms and Regina smiled into their kiss, feeling the fist in her hair slacken. Their lips disconnected with a wet pop, and Regina waited for Emma to open her eyes. She heard heavy footfalls coming from the hall towards them suddenly stopping when the newest arrivals rushed through the door, guns and swords drawn. Rolling her eyes at the over heroic dramatics of David and Leroy, surprisingly with Jefferson in tow, Regina was surprised at not feeling any ill will towards any of the men.

Emma groaned drawing the brunettes attention back to her, her eyes fluttered open and Regina could not contain the gasp the leapt out of her sharp and painful. The deep soulful green eyes that she loved were gone, replaced by a deep purple that seemed closer to black than actual colour. Emma focused on the woman in her lap, looking unnervingly dangerous and wild.

Opening her mouth to speak Regina did not get to utter a sound before being shoved harshly across the room, magic clearly aiding the blondes act. Their eyes never left each other even when Regina landed at David's feet, the Queen repressed her desperate urge to cry at the actions of her lover. The slow clapping of hands drew Emma's attention away from her lover and she turned to face Cora.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am aware that the last chapter ended on a nasty cliff hanger and I made an extra special effort to get this out to you. I hope it was worth it. Everyone that continues to follow this story it means a great deal to me, but there are those that need a special shout out. Reviewers you rock! Thank you. **

The power radiating off Emma was palpable, it held promise of pain and torment and yet Cora continued to goad the Sheriff. Emma's body vibrated with the uncontained magic coursing through her. Growling a warning Emma stalked towards the witch, the magic swirling and crackling visibly around her.

"Emma?" It was softly spoken, a whisper but it was heard. The Sheriff halted to look over her shoulder at her lover holding her top half off the floor, staring wide eyed and confused at the turn of events that had brought them to this point. "What have you done?"

It was not an accusation, that much was clear, everyone could see the change in Regina. Even if it was not quite so dramatic as that of the previously blonde Saviour. When no answer was offered Regina lifted herself up graciously accepting the helping hand that David provided. She didn't approach Emma instead choosing to continue their stare off.

"Really dear a kiss and you are back to being the weak little girl that you were before I taught you to be more." Cora hissed, drawing the Saviours dark gaze. "Dear Emma how do you like her now that you've taken hold of the darkness that was instilled in her? Hmm, is she everything you'd wanted?"

"I am not weak mother, I was never weak." Regina walked slowly towards Emma, until she was right beside her. "Emma, Henry, Daniel, daddy, my love for them has been my strength all these years even when I didn't want to admit it. I should never have let you get into my head, never have allowed you to make me doubt my greatest strength." Tentatively Regina took hold of Emma's hand, a radiant smile lighting up her face when Emma accepted the gesture without resistance.

Cora wasted no time in using the little distraction Regina had provided throwing a fireball at the lovers. Emma knocked Regina out of the way with their joint hands, leaving Regina stumbling backwards before righting her sense of balance. David and Leroy hit the ground, each grabbing one of Jefferson's legs and pulling them out from under him to let the fireball streak past without harm. Cora, too focused on her own attack being unsuccessful, did not see Emma's counter attack until the last moment. There was just enough time to through up a ward to protect her from sharp bite of lightning that would have shocked her into submission.

"Well played dear. I had no idea you were so adept at using magic." Cora sneered.

Shrugging Emma did not answer, a cocky smirk that rivalled that of her lovers plastered on her face. Waving her hand towards David, Leroy and Jefferson, the men were engulfed in the familiar smoke of transportation, removed from the sanctuary.

Regina saw Emma's gaze turn to her once more, and it did not take a genius to know what she was about to do. Nor was it lost on Regina that with the current level of magic coursing through Emma there would be very little she could so to stop her. "Emma, no!" Ignoring the desperate plea of her lover, Emma repeated her actions.

The smoke cleared leaving Cora and Emma in their standoff. "Alone at last dear."

"Not for long." Emma's voice was gruff and filled with malice that did not truly belong. Stalking towards the old witch, Emma snarled with each step backwards Cora took to retreat from her advance. Dashing towards Cora Emma grabbed the other woman's upper arms and grinned as they were engulfed in the same smoke their companions had only moments before.

* * *

The men appeared in front of Granny's Diner, for David and Leroy the magical transportation was disorienting, leaving them both in varying levels discomfort. Leroy remained on all fours retching, swearing to any higher power that would listen that he'd never complain about a hangover again. David kneeled on the ground his head resting on his knee. Turning his head at the sound of rustling clothes, David could not contain his jealousy at seeing Jefferson raising to his feet unbothered by any form of unease.

A second cloud of smoke appeared, leaving Regina standing in the middle of the street several paces away from them. Looking distressed and pissed off at the same time. Leroy's racket caught her attention and she joined them returning David's earlier favour she leant him a hand as he got unsteadily to his feet.

"It will pass." Was all Regina offered when David gave a weak smile in thanks, his face decidedly paler than normal. The door from the diner swung open and they were joined by Mary Margaret, Ruby, Belle and Henry.

"Mum!" Henry yelled launching himself into her open arms. "Are you alright? What happened? What was with the smoke? Where's Emma?" Were the rapid attack questions.

Tightening her hold on Henry she gave him another squeeze, then pushed him back a bit to answer his questions. "We're all fine Henry. Emma…Emma saved me and kept us all safe."

"You didn't tell us where Emma is." Snow pointed out from her supportive position by her husband.

For the third and final time smoke appeared and cleared. Leaving the final two from the Evil Queen's sanctuary in the middle of the street. Cora was flung backwards, skidding down the street while Emma stood her ground.

Feeling Henry tense up, getting ready to call for his birth mother, Regina covered his mouth leaning down to soothingly whisper in his ear. "You will see her soon Henry. For now dear you must be quiet, do you understand?" Feeling him nod, Regina lowered her hand. "Good boy."

Unfortunately no one gave Mary Margaret the same advice. "Emma!" Turning eerily slow to gaze at her friends and family, Emma's face showed none of the warmth that had always shown through for them before. Cold and vicious a shiver ran down the spines of her loved ones.

Drawing her sword she slashed it through the air towards Cora without looking, a visible wave of magic soaring towards the witch. Still dazed Cora was unable to dodge the attack, slicing a deep wound into her arm she screamed bloody murder. Faces peered through windows all along the street wise enough to know that it is never safe to interfere in a battle between witches.

"What's the matter Cora? You can't take what you dish out?" Emma sneered, casually strolling to her. Trailing the tip of her sword along the road. "Are you afraid Cora?"

"Of you dear? Not at all." Cora's bravado faltered , as Emma feigned another swing of her sword and Cora winced. "What is it that you plan to accomplish dear?"

"I thought you were intelligent, I'm going to kill you Cora." Emma's voice was hard and honest. "When I told Regina not to I genuinely thought that letting you live would be better, the right thing to do." Emma tilted her head to the side in contemplation. "Clearly I was wrong. You can't be trusted."

Cora huffed. "You don't have it in you to kill me Saviour."

"You're wrong dearie." Gold called out from the side of the street. "Just look at her. The Saviour is not in control of herself. She is being ruled by the evil that you cultivated in your daughter." His cane clicked with each step he took as he crossed the street. "The Evil Queen is no more, in her place stands her no longer White Knight, carrying the burden that held her in evil's embrace for so long."

Gold was not expecting the blast that swept him of his feet. "Shut up Gold!" Emma snarled. "Don't act as if you are innocent from causing Regina heartache and harm. You are just as responsible for cultivating the evil in Regina as Cora is."

Wisely Gold remained silent and unmoving, surprised to find himself strangely worried at Emma's present state. He had not anticipated Emma absorbing magic from Regina as well as the darkness within her. In hindsight it should have been obvious, without the evil inside her Regina would not be able to use dark magic or rather would struggle to find it in herself to do so, it only made sense that her capacity to use dark magic was transferred with it. Yet there was something strange about the magic that Emma was using, it wasn't purely dark magic as he would have expected. It seemed that even in her current state the child of true love was still using light magic. A combination that was proving to be doubly devastating.

Deciding that Gold was no longer a threat Emma turned her back on him, just in time to see Cora launch an attack at the bystanders. In the blink of an eye Emma stood before them, specifically before Regina and Henry. Easily deflecting the attack from them, with a casual flick of her hand.

It was soft, gently hardly noticeable but she could feel Regina's hand on her back. The purpose of the action was lost on Emma, the sense of it not quite clicking in her current state of mind. But it was nice, reassuring and it jump started something inside her. Unknown to her friends and family her eyes started to flicker between deep purple and soulful green. The battle between Emma's true soul and the evil that didn't belong churning within her.

Cora saw her chance, minute as it may be. Pulling Emma towards her with magic she prepared the magical blade that was forming in her hand. Twisting in the air Emma wrenched herself free from the magic that bound her. Her sword held firmly in her grasp she charged Cora her blade wrecking the magic formed in the witches hand. Her eyes seemed black in the dwindling light of dusk.

Emma swung her arm round her back to the sword on course with Cora's neck. "No!" Regina screamed running to join her lover and mother. Grabbing Emma's arm Regina halted the swords descent in the nick of time the blade resting upon Cora's shoulder. Slowly Emma's eyes drifted to Regina's imploring face. "Please Emma don't kill her. Please."

"Regina, my dear Regina." Cora whispered her daughter's name said with reverence.

Regina did not break her eye contact with Emma. "I love her Emma. She's my mother I will always love her, please there has to be another way. You told me to be the better person, now I'm telling you the same."

Emma pushed down with the flat of her blade on Cora's shoulder forcing the witch to her knees before them. With her free hand Emma dragged Regina behind and round her into a one armed hug. Holding her close, no space between them the Saviour nuzzled into her lovers neck, a joint sigh of relief and belonging leaving them both. Tangling her hand in Regina's raven locks Emma placed a kiss her at the tender spot behind her lovers ear that she knew could make Regina purr.

"Forgive me, my love." It was said so softly Regina was not convinced that she hadn't just made the words up, until she was once again shoved away from her lover she heard the Emma's sword clang as it hit the road seconds after she did.

Emma fell to her knees in front of Cora, one hand held the witches head and the other hovered over where her heart should be. A glow emanated from the pair shadow and light surrounding them. In Emma's hand a heart formed and Cora gasped when it was plunged into her chest. Tears formed in the older woman's eyes and Emma threw back her head letting out a heart wrenching scream. Emma's hands left Cora, the witch falling to the ground. Emma scrambled to her feet clutching her head between her hands.

"Well done dearie, colour me impressed. You actually did it without anyone dying…yet." Gold spoke up from the back of the group

Stomping up to and grabbing Gold by the shoulders David shook the shorter man then roughly pushed him backwards. "What's that supposed to mean Gold?"

Managing to right himself, Gold straightened out his jacket. "Look at her your highness." Gold lifted his cane to gesture to Emma, folded over in half her body shaking violently. "Your daughter is in agony, with not just the evil from Regina but Cora as well. Let me tell you that is no small feat."

""Emma are you alright?" Mary Margaret called out making to step towards her daughter she was stopped by Ruby's hand on her arm and the brunette's gentle shake of her head. Emma not reacting in the slightest to her mother's shout.

"Emma's not home at the moment. In fact it wouldn't surprise me if she's gone for good." Gold chuckled looking every bit the dark one, enjoying the suffering around him.

Regina propped her unconscious mother up against the fence, not quite as gently as she could have done. "You're wrong Rumple."

"Oh really? Tell me then your Majesty, how do you plan on saving the Saviour?" Gold asked, grinning in the maniacal way that was familiar to all that had crossed his path in the Enchanted Forest. "Her soul, true and pure, is being ripped apart by the evil that previously possessed you and your mother."

"She's not going to die. She can't." Henry piped up, clutching his arms tightly round his mum's waist. "And if she was evil like you say she is, she wouldn't have put Cora's heart back."

"Yes that was unanticipated, the magic required to call Cora's heart to her was particularly impressive. Even for me that would prove problematic." Gold nodded sagely, he had tried to conjure things from their home world since magic had returned to no avail. To see the Saviour do so without even trying was irksome to say the least. Especially when Cora's heart was held under particularly powerful spells to keep it safe. "Dear boy, there's nothing that can be done to save her now. Her death is a certainty, it is only a matter of time."

"Emma's a fighter." David stepped up to Mary Margaret's side, his belief in his daughter unwavering as the rest of them.

"Look at her she doesn't even recognise any of you, nor is she even aware that we are still here. She is but a shell, Emma is already dead." Gold sneered, determined to make the good fools see the sense in his words.

"Love, true love is the most powerful magic of all. Someone I truly admired told me that when I was younger, she was right." Mary Margaret focused on Regina as she repeated the words that had given her the courage to believe and fight for love all her life.

"Love can't save a soul!" Gold slammed his cane against the tarmac to drive his point home.

"But it already has." Regina ran her hand through Henry's hair, the thought that he could do with a haircut striking her as an inconvenient revelation at this point in time. It was close to physically painful for her to see Emma in such torment, made worse by the fact that Regina was somewhat responsible for it. "Emma's love for me got her into this mess. So it stands to reason and good form that my love for her should get her out of it."

"You can do it mum, I know you can." Henry tilted his head up grinning, his chin resting over her breasts.

A look on his face that she recognised from when he was younger, a look that had mostly been directed at Emma since she arrived, the 'you're my hero' look. It warmed her heart more than she could ever have imagined. "Of course dear. Stay put alright?" Smoothing down his hair, an act that was soothing to both mother and son Regina gave a reassuring smile.

"I love you, mum." He squeezed his arms tighter around her.

"I love you too Henry, now be good and stay with your grandparents." Kissing his forehead she gave him a little push in the right direction. With a sharp nod Henry stepped back between David and Mary Margaret, both of them placing a supportive hand on the boys shoulders.

"It won't work dearie. It's too late for her." Gold hummed in a sing song manner that was indescribably irritating.

"I refuse to believe that." Regina glared at the man, turning her back on him she turned on her heel ready to approach her lover.

Genuinely confused at the stubborn belief that Regina was exhibiting Gold could not stop the word that escaped his lips. "Why?"

"Because I believe." Was the quiet reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gold asked sounding more like a petulant child than the loathsome creature that he was.

Ignoring Gold, Regina slowly made her way towards her agonised lover. It was a strange experience to be the one that was approaching someone with their magic swirling and crackling dangerously around them. She could not help the niggling doubt in her mind that she was going to end up hurt when Emma clearly had no control over her power. Tentatively she reached out to get hold of Emma in some way, only for her to snap it back before it could make contact with the younger woman. Cradling her hand against her chest Regina screwed her eyes shut willing the burning sensation to die down. When her eyes opened they were met with obsidian orbs, no trace of colour held within them.

"Emma." Slowly Regina reached out again determined that even if it hurt she would remain steadfast. With Emma actively aware of Regina trying to touch her, the magic surrounding her did not oppose Regina's second attempt. She couldn't deny that it hurt to see Emma flinch just before her hand landed upon her cheek, it wasn't easy to see your lover uncomfortable with your touch. Stroking her thumb soothingly over the skin beneath it, she was rewarded with Emma leaning into Regina's touch.

"I believe Emma, what you've been telling me all this time. You were right." Disappointment grew inside her when Emma remained impassive at the admission. Instead of being the smartass that would have smirked cockily and looked overly proud at one upping her lover.

Emma tried to withdraw, stepping back and away. But Regina would not allow it, wrapping her free arm around Emma's waist she held her tightly against her. Laying her head in the crook of Emma's neck Regina tangled the hand, that had rested upon Emma's cheek, into the pitch black hair that had replaced radiant blonde.

"I love you Emma." Holding Emma that little bit tighter she drew back to look into obsidian eyes, hopefully for the last time. "I believe that love is strength. With all my heart I know it's true. Please come back to me."

Crashing their lips together Regina kissed Emma for all she was worth. Not letting herself become disheartened when her lover did not immediately respond to her. It was difficult to tell how much time had passed, when she finally felt Emma reacting to her kiss. The tremors that wracked through Emma were powerful, their embrace causing Regina to feel them almost as much as Emma. Gasping Emma fell to the ground Regina following and settling on the younger woman's lap. Their tongues duelled for control, a desperation for contact that neither could ever remember feeling before.

As the tremors in Emma died down their kiss became more languid. Until the parted their foreheads rested together, stealing small kisses from one another. Emma's arms fell from around Regina's back as she slumped forward into her lovers embrace.

Mumbling into Regina's neck Emma's voice rasped. "You saved me."

"About time I returned the favour, wouldn't you agree dear?" Regina replied, tenderly laying a kiss in amongst the returned blonde hair. "I'd do it time and time again dear."

A sloppy kiss was landed on Regina's neck before the whispered. "Love you."

"And I you. Rest now my beloved." Emma's breath evened out, unable to remain conscious any longer. Seconds later Regina joined her, both woman falling the short distance to the road beneath them. Unaware of their worried friends and family rushing towards them.


	10. Chapter 10

**I cannot apologise enough for making you all wait so long, please accept my apology. I could list a number of reasons why it took so long but I have no desire to bore you to tears. I would like to make my final thank you to all of you that have read, added as a favourite or follow and reviewed this story, your support has been truly appreciated.**

**You ever want to get in touch leave a review or a PM. **

**Here you go folks the last chapter. Hope it was worth the wait.**

Henry hadn't stopped pacing outside their room since they got to the home, refusing point blank to accept anyone's attempt to calm him down. As if it hadn't been bad enough when it had just been Emma in hospital now both his parents lay unconscious behind the door that he was forbidden to open. It had been awful to see the physical manifestation of evil and it lurked around the two women that meant the world to him.

The dark cloud which had seeped out of Emma as Regina kissed her, seemed to have a life of its own. Tendrils of black smoke curling around the two women whom had remained completely unaware of its existence, too wrapped up in each other. Henry wasn't sure what it was that Gold had actually done nor was he sure how he was supposed to feel about it, but he was grateful that he had somehow managed to contain the smoke, removing it from his mothers.

He had seen the smiles that they had shared briefly before they passed out. The memory of those smiles comforted the boy, he knew in his heart that they were going to be ok but that did not erase the fact that he wanted them to wake up sooner rather than later. Slumping against the wall his chin resting on his chest Henry finally came to a halt, sliding down the wall to the floor he let his eyes close. It wouldn't hurt to rest his eyes for a moment surely.

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered slowly open to gaze at the ceiling above her, the fleeting thought that she was grateful that the room was dark passed while she brought her hand to rub her forehead. Rolling onto her side she faced Emma gently laying a hand on her lovers chest as it rose and fell with each breath she took. There had always been a simple yet profound pleasure in watching her younger lover in her sleep. To see Emma totally at ease by her side. Regina could count on one hand the number of times that Emma had suffered from night terrors when she had been sleeping in their bed. The restless evenings were more frequent but it was always cured by Regina forcibly wrapping herself up in Emma's embrace, dragging an arm over her waist and willing the blonde to take comfort in the action. She always did.

But in this moment, despite all that had transpired, Emma was at peace. Unable to keep to herself Regina gently rose from her place beside her lover to throw a leg over her. Straddling the younger woman Regina traced a hand over the face of the younger woman, the other idly playing with a stray strand of golden hair. It did not take long for her lover to rouse, one hand lazy rising to half-heartedly swat at the finger that ghosted over her face. When that didn't work, green orbs squinted at the form above.

"Hey." It was soft and sweet, the same tone Regina used with Henry when he was unwell.

"Hey yourself." Emma yawned out as she stretched her arms up and out, leading her entire body into a stretch that caused her back to bow knocking her lover onto all fours above her. Grinning up at brunette in her new position, the blonde grinned. "I don't think I've ever heard you say something so informal before."

Torn for a mille-second Regina decided the best way to respond would be to kiss the other woman until she could no longer think straight. So she did. Hot and furious, the passion that fuelled the kiss left them breathless. After all that they had been through in such a short amount of time the connection that they shared had never been so important.

Their moment was shattered by the door slamming open and the pair being tackled by their son, forcing Regina from her perch and Emma onto her side. Henry lay across his mothers, arms firmly latched around them both. "I heard noises. You're awake!"

"If we weren't kid we certainly are now." Emma huffed shifting her right arm to support Regina's head and save her shoulder from the ache that would surely have followed if she had just suffered through the position.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried about you. You just collapsed and you weren't moving then Gold…" Sucking in a deep breath Henry sat up, a serious expression that looked out of place on his young face. "He did something after you fainted."

"I didn't faint kid." Emma protested sitting up and forcing Henry further onto Regina.

Held in his mum's arms Henry looked up at his birth mother and in a tone that only children are capable of pulling off correctly replied, "Yes you did."

"Dear we both fainted, please allow Henry to carry on uninterrupted. I for one wish to know what Rumple has done." Emma wisely put any protest she may have made to rest when doe eyes levelled a glare in her direction.

Smiling at his dark haired mother in thanks Henry sat back on his heels, the serious nature of the news "He had something in his hand and it sucked the dark cloud into it, then he left."

Sighing Regina rose to sit by her lover, dragging the boy still in her arms up with her. If Rumple had managed to contain and capture the power that had been released from Emma then he would have to confronted about it sooner rather than later. Regina did not desire to see the man in control of such a destructive force, when it was widely accepted that he was already a force to reckoned with.

"Sounds like we need to pay Gold a visit then." Used to the nuances of her lovers tones Regina recognised the subtle weariness in Emma's voice, a part of her wishing that she hadn't woken the younger woman. "You stay with your grandparents ok kid."

Crossing his arms Henry glared at a spot on the duvet, trying desperately not to sound like a whining child and knowing that he wasn't really succeeding. "Why do I always have to stay with them?"

"Because it's safer. When we don't know what will be happening, it helps us to concentrate knowing that you are alright." Regina stood offering her hands to the two dearest to her, when each hand was occupied she yanked them off the bed and into her embrace. "Now Henry off with you, we shall come for you once we're done. As for you Miss Swan, do try and make yourself presentable."

"I thought you weren't evil anymore." Henry teased walking in front of her to the door.

"Oh dear I'm not evil, I'm just a little naughty from time to time. I don't mean to be bad." Regina smirked following behind her son.

"You are just exceptionally good at being bad." Emma muttered under her breath.

Throwing a look over her shoulder, her eyes smouldering, Regina gazed at her lover one hand wrapped around the door handle. "Hmm, aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"Geez alright, I'll get changed into something less 'I just went on a magical rampage' and more 'I'm feeling really tired but my mistress told me I had to get up and get dressed'. That alright with you your majesty?" Emma asked rolling her head on her neck and letting out a sigh of relief when her neck popped and cracked at the movement.

"It will suffice. I'll be down stairs when you're ready. Come now Henry." Blowing a kiss to her lover Regina urged Henry the final few steps out of the room.

"Aren't you getting changed?" Emma asked crouched down to one of the bottom drawers that was stuffed full of her clothes. Playing tug of war with her chosen pair of jeans and the chest of drawers.

The magic engulfed Regina in her usual royal purple, and cleared to leave her standing in fresh clothes. Smart black trousers and a favourite grey silk shirt and she smiled at her lover. "I'm ready when you are dear." With that she left closing the door firmly behind her.

* * *

It hadn't taken Emma long to get changed and join her family downstairs. The tearful reunions and well-wishing making Emma and Regina uncomfortable yet touched at the truth and caring behind the words. Henry had left under only a little duress after the promise of his mum's lasagne and Emma's secret pudding for dinner.

The moment their loved ones were no longer in sight they were out the door themselves. Their destination Gold's pawn shop. The walk down the high street had been an odd experience for them both. Some people stopping and staring at them as they passed, others crossing the street to stay clear of them suspicion and fear etched on their faces. It was an experience that neither woman enjoyed and were strangely thankful for the safety that Gold's shop would provide from the unending attention from the residents of Storybrooke.

The bell tinkled upon their arrival, announcing their entrance into the dark little shop. Regina walked to the counter opposite the door, Emma at her back. "Rumple, I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"I'm surprised to see you both so soon. I had thought you'd be down and out for longer." Gold said appearing from the back room, walking to the other side of the counter he faced the two formidable women. "What is it that you wish to discuss?"

"You know what. What did you do with the power that left Emma?" Regina growled, leaning on the glass between them.

The giggle that he hadn't used since before the curse had been enacted, escaped him. "Ah, well you see if you asked your lover she would know."

Turning to look over her shoulder at Emma, Regina found green eyes locked on a box behind the counter. The younger woman seemingly unaware of what was going on around her, she was so focused on the little unassuming box. "Emma?"

Jumping Emma's eyes darted to the two other occupants of the room. "It's in there, I can feel it."

"Indeed you can dearie." Grabbing the box and placing it in front of him, noting how the Saviours eyes could not leave it for a second. Gold held the latch and was amused to see that the blonde appeared to be holding her breath.

"Why?" Regina asked unsettled by her lovers reaction to the unremarkable looking object.

"It seemed wrong to let such power go to waste. So I sealed it with an amulet." Gold lifted the lid, a dark circular pendant sat upon a red velvet cushion. A transparent gem was the centre piece of the amulet, within it a twirling vortex as black as night. "Alas it is of no use to me however to you it can be."

Briefly snapping her eyes up from the temptation before her Emma gruffly urged Gold in his explanation. "Explain."

"It is connected to you both, the evil that resided in you both and Cora's magic." Slamming the lid down Gold carried on. "Now it requires magic to use it so even if your dear mother had it in her possession it would be as useless to her as it is to me."

Regina better versed in magic and dealing with Rumple made the connection that he was clearly disappointed about. "And it's useless to you because you have no connection to any of the power within it."

"Exactly. But should you want it, it's yours." Gold lifted the box, offering it to Emma.

Turning her head away from it the same way a child does when offered something they don't want to eat. "Give it to Regina."

"Impressive dearie, such restraint is hard to come by." Gold lowered the box.

Leaning across the counter between them Emma attempted to grab the man by the lapels of his suit, missing by a hairs breadth. "Shut up!"

Physical hauling her lover back Regina ran her hands up and down Emma's arms soothingly. Concerned at her lovers outburst, Regina walked them back from the counter slightly and whispered. "Emma, go to the station I'll meet you there shortly."

"But."

A light kiss halted Emma's protest and seemed to help her regain some sort of control. "I'll be fine, go now my love."

Turning on her heel Emma left the shop without another word. Leaving the former student and teacher alone. Regina was first to break the silence. "Why was it affecting her so strongly. I can feel it but I'm not drawn to it."

"She retained a strong link to it, her soul is forever tainted as yours is. The difference is that the child of True Love, with a soul so pure, is unable to ignore that taint as any other could." Gold idly trained a finger over and around the edges of the box. "A part of her soul and yours resides in this little trinket your highness, it is only natural that you both should want to possess it."

"What is it that you want Rumple, in return for the amulet?" Regina asked cocking her head to the side.

Shrugging, he tapped his fingers on the lid before replying. "Nothing I want it taken off my hands."

"Very well, hand it over." Regina held out her hands expectantly.

Gold slowly placed the box in Regina's hands, only a little reluctant to release his hold on it. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Nodding her head Regina turned to leave. "What will you do with it dearie?"

"I'm going to put it somewhere safe." With that Regina left in a puff of smoke, leaving the imp to his dealings.

* * *

"I don't know why I spared you." Emma drawled, sitting on her old deputy desk staring at the only occupant of the cell.

"I do." Cora hummed, matching the younger woman's stare. "You spared me because my darling daughter has you wrapped around her finger, and she loves me."

"Don't let it go to your head. I gave you a second chance for Regina's sake not yours." Emma said her legs swinging absentmindedly.

"How generous." The older woman drawled.

"It is a gift Cora, don't waste it. You have a chance to be the mother Regina should've had from day one, don't let it be meaningless." It was true Emma may not have admitted it happily but she could see the change in the other woman. The red head seeming a little less rough around the edges.

"You gave me back my heart, I am not completely ungrateful." Cora tilted her head to appraise the younger woman. "However I am curious as to how you managed to get it in your possession."

"I'm not sure how did it. I can't remember everything that happened clearly, I just know that I wanted your heart and there it was." Everything faded in and out of clarity, if Emma hadn't spoken about it she would have thought it had all been a dream. Anything that she did remember in any half decent way still held that unearthly dreamlike feeling, that left her questioning the validity of her memories of the previous day.

"How convenient." Cora huffed, rubbing off imaginary lint from her trouser legs. "Tell me, for no one else will, what is my fate to be?"

"You reform or you go back to your cell in the mines. And without your magic or control over any of the people in Storybrooke, you won't be able to escape." It was a simple ultimatum live freely for the rest of your life with the chance of happiness or trapped in a miserable little cell until the day you die. Emma knew that Cora would make the best decision.

"Where exactly will I be staying?" Cora asked eyebrows raising and head tilted backwards, an expression that Emma was all too familiar with having seen it on Regina's face often enough.

"With us." Cora's eyes snapped from their unrelenting stare – that had been placed on Emma from before their little conversation had even started – to her daughter.

Swivelling round and off the desk to face her lover Emma couldn't have hidden her surprise if she had wanted to. "What!?"

Directing her answer more at her mother than her lover, Regina took the remaining steps to stand by the blonde. "You shall be living with the Sheriff and I, who better to ensure you behave appropriately mother."

"You won't be welcome by the residents of Storybrooke Cora, the fear and hate that you inspired will not be easily forgotten." Emma to face the red head, trying to convey to the woman the seriousness of the situation.

"Thank you for the kind words of support." Cora drawled unimpressed. There were very few people in Storybrooke that she would need to fear after all she had magic…Her eyes dropped when the realisation hit her again, no she didn't have magic. Not anymore. The girl had taken it from her.

Emma did not allow Cora's words to phase her, deciding instead that it was important to finish saying what she wanted the woman to know. "But if you can prove to us that you're willing, hell even trying to be a better person. You'll have us fighting in your corner every step of the way."

"I don't understand." Cora said genuinely perplexed by Emma's words. Emma couldn't help the grin that grow at having made Cora's face scrunch up in confusion.

Better at hiding her amusement than her younger lover, Regina addressed her mother. Happy to see such a human expression on her mother's face. "Neither did I at first when she supported me. However since then the answer has been clear to me."

"Do you plan on sharing this revelation?" Cora asked having regained control of her facial muscles and pulling them into her usual look of uncaring.

"Emma is a good person, the Saviour. I don't think she can turn someone away when they need help, even if they're deemed unworthy of help by others." Regina's face lit up as she spoke about her lover, her eyes sparkled as the gazed at her love and she could not repress the urge to smile.

"I see." It was so peculiar to have her heart within her chest for the first time since before Regina was born. To behold her daughter and feel the innate love that she had never truly been able to grasp hold off without the beating organ in her chest. Seeing her child so happy made her feel things, Cora was sure she had never felt before.

Looking to her mother once more, the happiness was not as pronounced when not facing her love but remained close enough to the surface that the formality of the words held more warmth than they would have otherwise. "Tomorrow, mother, you will join us in our home."

"I'm positively aquiver with excitement and joy dear." Pushing down on the sickly sweet emotions that were swirling around in her head, Cora fell back on the well-known and trusted caustic sarcasm that she and her daughter alike used in defence.

"Let's hope it lasts." Regina replied mirroring her mother's tone exactly. "Until tomorrow, sleep well mother."

"Wait!" Cora threw her hand out – a reflex born of years of using magic to manipulate others to her will – realising the folly of her action she allowed her hand to fall to her side. "Thank you for your kindness."

Nodding her head in acknowledgement of her mother's words and replying. "You're welcome." Regina led Emma away from the office and cells, to the interrogation room.

Shutting the door firmly behind her, Emma made sure the blinds were down before tentatively commenting on her lovers one to one with her mother. "So that seemed to go well. Better than expected?"

"I think so. My mother can be, is, difficult for me to read." Perhaps even more so than ever now that her heart was in its rightful place.

Emma sandwiched Regina between herself and the desk, wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter woman and murmured in her ear. "I think she was happy to see you."

The brunette did not answer straight away, mulling over the blondes words. Was it possible that she hadn't imagined the spark that had lit in her mother's eyes when she had appeared in the doorway? "You may be right dear. For once."

"Hmm I like it when you acknowledge my brilliance." Emma mumbled laying a trail of kisses up Regina's neck and along her jaw, pausing before claiming the bright red lips that tempted her so.

"Let's not get carried away." Regina allowed her lips to brush against Emma's with each word, well aware that she was teasing her younger lover. A content moan escaped her when Emma finally lost her patience and took what she wanted.

* * *

Regina straightened her clothes, standing outside of the Sheriff's station feeling sated and content. "So what happens now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Emma spun them round delighting in the startled laugh that Regina could not control. Slowing their spin and dipping Regina she pecked her lips briefly. Pulling back her eyes twinkling, Emma smiled. "Our happily ever after."

"Really?" Surely Regina wasn't alone in being sceptical, had any of their usual crowd been around they would have been just as disbelieving. "With your father still holding a grudge against me and my mother not only in our lives but our home. That's going to be a part of our happily ever after?"

"Yup." Raising the woman to stand straight once more Emma remained completely calm.

"And that doesn't bother you dear?"

Emma shrugged. "Nope."

"Why?" Regina asked genuinely curious as to the answer she would receive.

"I thought you'd never ask." Smirking Emma walked the short distance to her squad car leaning on the bonnet. "David will get over it he's already half way to not thinking of you as the devious cradle snatcher that's sleeping with his little girl."

"That's reassuring, and flattering dear." Regina crossed her arms and glared at her lover, it was just mean to bring up the confusing age difference and the Saviours parents in one fell swoop.

Emma smirked and opened her arms to the older woman, hoping to entice Regina into her arms once more. "Trust me, secretly he likes you."

Begrudgingly stepping closer to the blonde but not as close as the younger woman would have liked Regina said. "I doubt that very much dear."

"When he met Neil he threatened to castrate and impale him on a pike if he did anything to upset Henry or I. He's never done that to you, it's like a coded seal of approval." Emma couldn't deny that if she were in Regina's shoes she would also be sceptical, hell the only reason she wasn't was because other than his standoffish behaviour around the Queen her father never seemed to make it a point to make their interactions anything other than strictly business. With Neil on the other hand he practically had to be physically restrained whenever they were in the same vicinity.

"Fine." It took a great deal of restraint to contain the indignant snort that almost escaped at the blondes perception of the complicated relationship between her lover and her father. Although the Charming fool hadn't been quite as irksome as she had come to expect recently. Some might even think that he was growing accustomed to her, evidently some already did. "What about my mother?"

Emma paused a moment determined to get her words right. "She'll be the mother that you should've had from the outset of life. Cora will be a part of our happily ever after because she's going to redeem herself."

"How can you be so sure?" It was the closest to meek that Emma had ever heard her lover, unsure, childlike.

"Because when I looked at her, sitting in that cell, I could see you in her." It may not have been much but surely it was enough. Emma had to find something in the woman that had nearly destroyed the love that meant more than anything to her and the woman that love was for, or she would never be able to be the supportive partner that Regina would surely need while trying to rebuild or maybe it was really the first time building a proper, strong, loving relationship with her mother.

Finally stepping into the blondes arms the Queen urged, "Go on."

"I can see that determination to change for the better and I have faith that she has the ability to do so."

Nuzzling into the blondes neck, in an attempt to hide her face from the world, Regina quietly asked. "Oh, and where did this faith originate dear?"

"From you." Emma quickly carried on, both hands resting on Regina's shoulders, as her head snapped back and one eyebrow arched perfectly conveying her lovers sceptic disbelief. "Hear my out. You are an amazing person, who I have the utmost faith in. You're her daughter so while I don't believe that she is in any way responsible for your amazingness-"

Creeping into Emma's personal space Regina cut the blondes speech off. "Your rambling my beloved." Not that she would complain when a lot of it was centred around Emma's perception of Regina's 'amazingness'.

Almost shyly the Sheriff chuckled and ducked her head, her long hair falling around her face while she collected herself to make her next words concise. "I think a part of her is capable of following your example."

"Because?"

"Because she loves you. That is her motivation to change, you." Regina, in Emma's experience was a superb motivation. The prime example being their recent drama, without the knowledge that Regina would be there for her at the end of their joint ordeal Emma doubted she would've got through the experience as well as she did.

Again childlike, this time tinged with wonder Regina couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the building behind them. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Emma grinned, she was nothing if not assertive in her beliefs.

Pecking her Saviour before resting their foreheads together Regina whispered a faint, "Thank you dear."

"Any time." Emma leaned in stealing a longer and decidedly less chaste kiss which left them both more than a little breathless. "So home?"

"Hmm, yes dear I insist on it."


End file.
